No, I don't think of him like that, do I?
by TheDuckWhoFellForTheLion
Summary: Quil has always been there for me, through everything. He's my best friend. Maybe that's why it was so easy to fall in love with him so quickly. Suck at summaries, Story's better. QPOV and CPOV. First fanfic. Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does.  
N/A : Also, I promise the next chapters are better. :/ **

Chapter One, Through the years.

QPOV

I couldn't believe it. Today she was going to be four years old. It didn't feel like it had been nearly that long. It seemed like only yesterday I first saw her. It was her birthday and I was supervising the party. Wahoo. A day of screaming, giggling girls playing tea party and getting hyped up on cake. But, Claire was one of those girls, so it made it all worth it. I'd sit though the make-overs and tea parties any day for her. Not like I had much of a choice.

I walked up the stairs of the house, and knocked on the door. I could hear Claire yelling "I'll get it!" She was able to talk much better now. Good thing. She would be starting school next year... She was growing up so fast.

The door swung open and I spread my arms out. "Claire-bear!" I said as she jumped into my arms.

"Quil's here!" She called back to her aunt Emily, "Quil, you beat all my friends." She informed me.

"I'm early." I said lifting her from the ground. I'd put her on my shoulders, but my head was almost touching the ceiling, so I didn't dare.

I set her down when we reached the kitchen. Emily looked up at me with great thanks.

"Oh, Quil, thank you so much. I would never be able to keep up with these girls on my own."

"No prob, Emily! Anything for you and Claire." Well, mainly Claire, but she knew that, and why. I had imprinted on Claire the moment I saw her. It was so ... perfect. Yet, so not what I would have wanted. Everyone in the pack looked at my like I was crazy or something. She had only been two! I didn't think of her like that. Not even close. I loved her, of course, but I wasn't in love with her. Well, not yet at least... Sam had told me that, not matter what, we'd most likely end up... dating... or even married. But, it just... didn't feel right. I wasn't sure if I wanted that, or if I could let it happen. But she was only three, now, so I had nothing to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her first day of school, again. This time she was going into grade one. Her first day of Kindergarten had been so hard for me. I wasn't completely sure if she was safe. A male kindergarten teacher just didn't seem right to me. But, it seemed to have gone okay.

"Quil!" She called when she came out of the door, Emily watching her dance down the steps and towards my car. She opened it and turned around.

"Wow! Claire-bear! Nice backpack!" I exclaimed, looking at the bag that had been made for a boy. It had a picture of a werewolf on it. It said, "I run with the wolves." Obviously, she had bought it because of me and the rest of the pack. We had recently told her about the werewolf thing, so she was totally wanting to flaunt it. But, we told her she wasn't allowed to tell anyone. So, she just got posters, toys and anything else she could get her hands on that had to do with werewolves.

"I know! But, don't worry. I won't tell anyone it's actually true." She said as she hoped into the car. She waved to Emily and we drove off. She chattered for a while, about how excited she was to go back to school and see all of her friends. Normal child chatter. We pulled up to the school and she looked out the window. "Quil! You have to come with me. And walk me to my class room!"

"Of course I will, Claire." I said opening my door and getting out. I opened her door for her and took her hand. She skipped at my side until she saw her group of friends. There was two girls and two boys. She started to speed up, so I let go of her hand to let her run, but I still followed.

"Hey guys!" She said as she got closer. Soon I was right behind her. I looked at the kids. One of them, I recognized immediately, then looked around for Jacob. I saw his rabbit driving away slowly. He was probably pained to leave Renesmee, as I was with Claire. "Nessie, look at my bag!" She exclaimed turning around.

"Claire! I love it! I totally need one." She smiled that smiled that said 'Haha, I get it. But these three so don't.'

"Well, Claire-bear, I'll go now?" I asked. She looked up at me in horror. At first I thought maybe she didn't want me calling her Claire-bear in front of her friends.

"No! Quil! You have to stay!" She said. "Please, just until the bell rings, kay?"

"Of course." I replied. Not like I had a choice. If I want to leave, which I didn't, I wouldn't be able too. I stood with them, feeling out of place, for a while longer. Everyone around me was under four foot and I was a six foot werewolf. Finally, the bell rang and I walked her to class. I kissed her on the for-head and headed back to my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that?" I asked Claire, tilting my head to one side.

"It's suppose to be a volcano." She said sighing. "I suck at this. This clay hates me!"

"Oh, come on. It doesn't hate you... it's clay, it has no emotions." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes at me. "I could give you a hand." I said, pushing the clay into place. After about five minutes I pulled back to admire my work.

"Quil! You're amazing!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "Now, we need to take it to the school, so it can be judged." So, we put the volcano into my car and drove to the school. Once we where set up, we waited for the judges. Then a boy her age came up to us.

"Hey Claire." He said. "What's up?"

"Not much. Waiting for these judges. They're so slow!" She said, not looking at the boy. The boy obviously had a crush on her, but she didn't see it.

"Oh, yeah, tell me about it. They still haven't gotten to my brothers." He said nodding towards another table. Then Renesmee skipped up to the table.

"Claire, I love you're volcano!" She said examining it.

"Quil helped." She gushed.

"Lucky. Jake tried to, but he sucks and no one else would help me!" She complained. Look at my hovercraft." She complained, pointing to a table not far from Claire's. I sat and watched for a while, as Claire continued to chat with her friends. I saw Jacob searching frantically.

"Renesmee, Jacob is looking for you." I said, nodding towards the boy who towered over everyone else.

"Jake, I'm over here!" She called. He looked towards us, then was behind Renesmee within seconds.

"Ness! Don't do that! You're dad would rip my head off if I lost you!" I knew he wasn't being sarcastic. So did the girl who looked up at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Jake." She said, reaching to touch his hand. Probably to tell him how sorry she really was. Or, maybe reminding him of another, similar time. Once the judges came over and Claire did her presentation, I thought we could leave, so I started to pack up,

"Quil, we have to wait for them to announce the winner!" She told me, and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Seriously?" I asked. I sat back down and sighed. This was going to be a long night. She laughed at me, then continued to talk with her friends. I stopped trying to keep up with their conversation, and just waited. Finally, we heard a loud squeal and everyone turned to the stage. A bald man was standing there with a paper in his hands. He thanked everyone for coming out, then finally was ready to announce the winner. Third place was a little boy that I didn't recognize, and second was Renesmee. First place, was Claire. She ran up to the stage to accept her prize. Lecturing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : First Love

CPOV

My first day of middle school was awful. Who knew seventh grade could be so brutal? I wore my wolf shirt and a pair of jeans, and I am dubbed the weird kid who likes werewolves. My hair had been pulled back into a simple pony-tail and I had worn no make-up. Quil had told me I was far to pretty to need make-up, so I didn't wear any. I loved Quil, he was my best friend. Him and Renesmee, anyway.

Of course, Renesmee looked great on her first day. She had worn a cute tee-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Her aunt Alice had probably dressed her. My guess was that her dad said no to the make up. She had gotten a hair cut too. She had bangs now. They had been straightened and pushed to the side. Plus, with her being half-vampire, he skin just about glittered under the sun or any lights, but not noticeably. Just enough to add to her already amazing looks. Even though it was wrong, because Ness could have been school royalty, had sat with me, Tyra, Vanessa, Jordan, Zachary and Robert.

Everyone stared at Renesmee in awe, and then looked to me and all had a look on their faces that said, 'Who is she and why are they friends?' It was awkward and uncomfortable. But, since it didn't seem to bother Renesmee, I didn't let it bother me.

When I got home, Emily and Quil where sitting at the table, talking. "Hey Quil, Hi Auntie." I said, walking by the table, towards my room quickly.

"Claire-bear!" Quil called. He still called me that nickname. I loved it, but it could get embarrassing sometimes. Thankfully, the only one of my friends he'll call me 'Claire-bear' in front of is Renesmee. "How was you're first day? Where are you going?"

"Uh, I've... got a lot of homework." I lied. I knew he'd know that was a lie, but whatever.

"Oh, come on, Claire-bear. There's no way you have a lot of homework! It was you're first day." He said, following me to my room. I put my bag on the floor, but didn't bother to shut my door. He would have followed anyways. "So, you gonna tell me what's really wrong?"

"I hate middle school." I told him.

"What happened?"

"Everybody is so judgemental, and Renesmee is so damn pretty and no one likes me and I should have worn make-up and I love this shirt, but everyone thinks it's weird and..." I said. I probably wasn't making much sense, but he nodded, as if he understood.

"Of course they're judgemental, and you're beautiful too, and I'm sure they like you." He assured me. "You don't need make-up and who cares if they think it's weird. If you like it, you wear it."

"Quil, they stare at me and her, when we walk together. They all think we're to different to be friends. Plus, she's so pretty and well-dressed, I look awful beside her!" Quil laughed. He was laughing? This was serious!

"Claire! You! Looking awful?" He asked, as if what I'd said was the stupidest thing ever. "Claire, you're beautiful. So is Renesmee. I'm sure you and her complement each other."

"Yeah right..." I muttered. He just shook his head and continued to say the same things.

The next day was a bit better. I asked Renesmee if I could borrow some clothes, and Alice came over with five new out-fits. Today I wore a tee-shirt a hoodie and a pair of jeans. I straightened my hair and left it alone. I had straight across bangs, and Alice said it would look good if I did that. I still didn't wear make-up, because Quil asked me not too. I wanted to wear something wolf-y, so I took out my bracelet from when I was eight and put it on. It was like a band type thing and said 'I run with the wolves.' on it.

When I got to school, less people stared and no one said anything. Renesmee complemented me a couple of times, and so did everyone else. Jordan wouldn't stop telling me how pretty I was. It was kind of annoying. At lunch, we sat together again. This time, Jordan sat right next to me and Ness on the other side.

"Hey, you guys, my sister said that there's this group of kids in her school, and their all adopted, but they're all like... dating." Vanessa randomly mentioned. I saw they way Ness looked. She knew it was her family they where talking about, and so did I. "She was talking about how hot all the guys where... she said one named Edward or something was super gorgeous. I wish I was in High School."

Me and Renesmee laughed, but no one else got it. Ness looked really awkward, but she still found it funny. One of her friends was talking about how her sister was crushing on her dad.

"He's a little old for you, Van." I said.

"A little?" Ness asked. I nudged her and we laughed more. "Besides, didn't you say that they where all dating?"

"Yeah, but at least to see them. She also mentioned his girl friend was super pretty. She was complaining about how she didn't have a chance. She said all three girls where insanely pretty." She continued.

"I heard about them!" Zach said, "My brother said the one blonde chick was really hot. But he said the guy she was with looked like he could squish him with one finger."

"I bet all of them could." Ness said, I nudged her again.

"Yeah, I heard that they drove to school in a Volvo. A silver one." Jordan added. "Once they came in a red BMW M3! I've seen the car, it's nice!"

"You should see the Ferrari or the Porsche." Ness said.

"A FERRARI?" Jordan asked loudly.

Robert looked up from his plate. "A Porsche? Holy crap! What colour?"

"I heard the Ferrari is.. Red? And the Porsche is green? Or no, yellow." I said, trying to make it sound like I only knew this from rumours. Ness touched my hand to say thanks. I nodded.

It was the end of the day now, and I was waiting for Quil to come pick me up, and Ness was right beside me, on the phone.

"Dad? Uh... could I talk to mom?" She said into her pink razr phone. "Hey Mom, could you get Jake to pick me up... everyone knows about you guys and the cars you drive. They'd all know." She waited for a second, then, when Jordan came up to us, she quickly said, "Please Mom," Then she said something no one understood, but I'm sure Bella did. "Okay, Mom... Hi Daddy!" She said, glancing to Jordan, who was waiting for her to finished before he said anything. "Don't worry about me, Dad! You're so overprotective! Jake will bring me right home. Look, I can see his car right now. Okay? Love you, Dad. Bye!" She said and closed the phone. She rolled her eyes and said, "Dads..." Then waved to Jacob. "Jake! I'm over here." He drove towards us and she hopped into his old beat up car that he built himself. "Bye guys!" And they drove away.

"Bye!" I called waving. "He Jord, sup?"

"Hey, nothing..." He said, looking away. "Um, I was wondering... if you wanted to.. be my girlfriend?" I breathed in a deep breath. Did I get that right? Was he really asking me to be his girlfriend? I thought it was strange, because, well he and Ness knew each other just as well, got along just as well, and she was a lot prettier than I was... but I had to answer. Then I heard that loud motor. Quil's car, right behind me.

"Yes!" I answered, almost to eagerly, gave him a hug, and got into Quil's car. "I'll see you later, kay?" I shouted out the window and waved to him. He look at me and smiled as he called out, " Okay, bye!".

Of course, Quil had to question it right away. He wanted to know everything! He was being worse than Edward!

"What's it to you whether I'm his first girlfriend or not?" I finally snapped. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Oh, Claire-bear! I'm very happy for you! I'm just... worried... I know how boys can be. I was his age once too you know."

"Yeah, like, 20 years ago!" I just about shouted.

"Okay, Claire, settle down. I'm sorry. And, it's only been 17 years," He said with a smirk. I couldn't help, but smile.

"I'm sorry for spazzing, Quil I know it's not your fault. But, trust me on this, I've known Jordan since I was... what? Six? He's not a bad guy..."

"Well, whatever you say..." Then his phone went off and he picked it up. I got out of his car and waited. "Jake? What?" He said, sounding worried. "Again? You need to, like, not go there!" He said into the phone. "I'll be right there." He closed it and put it in his pocket. "Rosalie took apart his car." And with that, he waved bye, I closed the door and he was gone.

I picked up the phone and dialed Ness' number.

"Hey, Pretty one," She said within seconds of me pressing the 'talk' button.

"Yeah, right." I muttered. "You're soo much more pretty."

"Then how come you got a boyfriend before me?" She asked. How did she know that already? Oh, right, Quil probably told Jacob and Jacob probably told her.

"That's just because all the guys are terrified of your dad!"

"They don't know my dad!" She said, defending herself.

"Then their scared of Jacob."

"Because they're a huge difference between him and Quil?" She questioned.

"Yes! Jacob is like... taller."

"By half an inch!"

"He's stronger. And, makes a much bigger wolf."

"So what? That's just 'cause he's the damn Alpha. This isn't a fair fight." She complained.

"No, I'm just right. Admit it, Ness." I told her.

"Fine, Jacob is a better were wolf than Quil. He's super strong and taller. You're still prettier." She decided.

"Don't lie, Ness." I said, simply.

"I do it everyday."

"So, you are lying right now?"

"No!"

"So you don't lie everyday?"

"Claire, this isn't faire."

"That rhymed." We giggled insanely over that, just long enough to forget about our 'fight.' We talked for a while longer, than she had to go hunt. I found it super disturbing that she drank animal blood, but it was who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 3: That's MY Claire-bear!

QPOV

I drove my car towards the school. I saw Jacob driving away with Ness in the car. Claire and some boy, who she'd known for a while... Jordan? They where standing there, and he looked nervous as hell. He said something, or asked maybe. But, all I caught was 'girlfriend'. Was he asking her out? What would she say? She almost squealed a 'yes', hugged him and got in my car. She waved back to him.

"Is that Jordan?" I asked, wanting to make sure. He looked older since the last time I saw him.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" She asked. She didn't want me to know.

"Don't play dumb, Claire-bear." I said to her. "Tell me about you're new boyfriend." I said easily, surprised at how I was able to say that, without breaking the steering wheel.

"Oh, yeah, Jordan just asked me out." She replied. I asked a few more questions, still able to keep cool.

"So, are you _his_ first girlfriend?" I asked. This was going to be my last question.

"Who cares if I'm his first girlfriend?" She just about shouted at me. I didn't realize I was getting her mad. Oops. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

No. I don't trust this boy. "Oh, Claire-bear! I'm very happy for you! I'm just... worried... I know how boys can be. I was his age once too you know." Besides, you're MY Claire-bear.

"Yeah, like, 20 years ago!"

"Okay, Claire, settle down. I'm sorry. And, it's only been 17 years," I said, trying to relax the mood. I needed Jasper. Maybe not, she was smiling. Who needs vampire abilities?

"I'm sorry for spazzing, Quil I know it's not your fault. But, trust me on this, I've known Jordan since I was... what? Six? He's not a bad guy..." She apologized. Yeah, right.

"Well, whatever you say..." I said. My phone rang. It was Jacob. "Jake? What?"

"The Blood-sucker destroyed my car. Come pick me up?"

"Again? You need to, like, not go there!" I said into the phone. "I'll be right there." I closed it and put it in my pocket. I waved to Claire and left.

When I got to the Cullen's house, Jacob was sitting outside with Renesmee and Bella. Alice came out the door and whispered something to Renesmee. She looked... horrified. She looked back and forth between her mom and Jacob. "Are you serious?!" She screamed.

"What did you tell her?" Jacob asked. Bella got up and slapped Alice on the back of the head. "What?" Jake asked again.

"Did you seriously kiss my mom?" Renesmee asked Jacob, horrified. "And you lived? Does my dad know?"

"Um, yes and yes. Don't worry, I didn't get harmed." He assured her.

"But, _I_ broke my hand." Bella complained.

"I told you to use a crow bar." He smirked.

"Watch it, dog. I wouldn't need a crowbar now." Bella replied with a smile. "I'm still stronger than Emmett."

"Are not!" A loud voice boomed from the house.

"Whatever. Bells, you're not gonna let her destroy my rabbit anymore, are you?" Jacob asked Bella when he noticed I was waiting for him.

"I'll make her fix it." She informed him.

"Thanks. Bye Bells, bye Alice, later Ness." And jogged towards my car. "Quil. Way to go."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How could you let Claire get a boyfriend?" I was speechless. What was it to him?

"Uh, it's not really my choice." I said, still unsure as to why he cared.

"Ness wants a boyfriend now. And her self-esteem has went way down. She's upset, because she can't figure out why Claire got a boyfriend first. Now she's convinced that she's ugly!"

"And, you blame it on me?" I asked in disbelief. Like I was happy that Claire had a boyfriend. "Jake, I'm not happy about this. If it where up to me, the only people she'd be allowed to hang out with would be Ness, Vanessa, Tyra and any other little girl who I thought was suitable for her to be friends with. But, If this little boy makes her happy, I guess I can live with it." I wasn't really talking to Jacob anymore. Just trying to convince myself I was okay with this.

**a/n: It's a shortyy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any characters that you recognize. The others are mine. =]**

Chapter 4 : One whole year, already?

CPOV

Today was our one year anniversary. Also, the first day of the second week of grade eight. Me and Jordan... one whole year. No way, was it possible. I looked at my calender again. Yup, one year. I was fourteen now, and he was going to be fifteen in two months. Quil still didn't like it to much.

"Hey Claire-bear." Quil said, as he opened the door slightly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I said, as I put my hair up in a pony tail.

"Almost ready?" He asked me, watching as I put in a bobby pin to keep the loose hair in place.

"Yup." I said standing up. I just have to grab my bag. I picked up the messenger bag. It was red and covered with random pins. "Let's go." I said, as I walked out of my bedroom. Quil closed the door as he followed. When we got outside and got in his car, I got a text message from Jordan. I couldn't believe what I was reading. He was breaking up with my through a text message? The asshole didn't even have the decency to break it off face to face? I didn't realize, until Quil said something, that I was crying.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I looked up at him, through my tear-filled eyes.

"It's... Jordan." I said between sobs. I could say anything else so I showed him the message. When he read it, I watched his facial expression turn from worried to relieved to angry beyond belief. The steering wheel cracked under his grasp. He stopped the car and shifted his entire body towards me.

"Claire, are you gonna be okay?" He asked, I nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "You don't have to go today, if you don't want to." He offered. I didn't want to face him, but I couldn't not go to school. What would he say? Maybe.. I could cover it up and get Ness to tell them I'm spending the day with Quil? Or something like that. I deleted the text message and called Ness. In less then a second, she picked up. I'd been calling her for years, but I still couldn't get over how fast she could pick up her damn phone.

"Hey Claire, what's up?" She asked. Her voice sounded so happy, did I want to ruin her mood my telling her my problems?

"Um, I'm not gonna be at school today." I told her, trying to hide that I was crying. But she knew right away.

"Claire? What's wrong, why are you crying?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"I.. uh... Jordan broke up with me.." I admitted, she'd find out anyways.

"Oh, gosh! Claire! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Just please don't tell anyone else, okay?" I said, not sure how it would make a difference, I was sure Jordan would tell everyone anyways.

"I won't." She assured me. "What are you doing that you're not coming to school?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just can't... Make something up for me, please. You're much better at it than me. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her, still trying not to cry.

"Of course." She said. I loved her voice. It was so comforting. "See you, Claire." And she was gone. I looked back and Quil. He was staring at his steering wheel. It was broken right where his hands had been. Despite how shitty I felt, I laughed. He turned quickly at the sound of my laughter and smiled. I loved his smile. It made me forget all the bad in the world.

"Claire-bear. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I looked out my window. I couldn't bare to look at him, he was so caring. Why was he so devoted to me? Just wait until he found a girlfriend. I was surprised he hadn't yet. I always saw girls looking at him, checking him out. There was no doubt about it, Quil was hot. I didn't like to let myself think that, he practically raised me. He was my best friend, and it wasn't going to ever be much better than that. "Claire-bear, don't let this get to you. It's not like you pictured yourself with him forever, right?"

"Right." I said. He was so right. Me and Jordan. It was nice, but, I wanted more. He was a great guy, yeah, but, I could do better. I looked back at him. "So, what are we doing?"

"Whatever you want to do." He told me, happy that I was cheering up.

"Let's go to the beach." I said. I loved the beach. I had so many memories from there. Most of them with Quil. No, all of them where. He was there for me my entire life, and I had no idea why.

"Go get your bathing suit." He told me. I got out of the car and ran upstairs to get it. I grabbed my two piece bathing suit that I got last time me and Alice went shopping. It was black and hot pink. I was able to fill the top this year. It was the biggest change I went through over the summer, that and the one other thing that made me moody so much. PMS and my period. Woo-hoo. Fun. Quil always laughed at my mood swings or spaz outs. Jordan found them annoying. That was another great thing about Quil. He was so easy to be around.

I grabbed a towel and stuffed it in my beach bag with my bikini. I swung it around my shoulder and went back out-side. Quil was still sitting in his car, trying to do something about his wheel. He was taping it back together. I laughed as I saw him break it again. "Quil, relax. Breath." I told him as I got into the car and he continued to fiddle with it.

"Well, it's broken. I don't think we can use it until it gets fixed. I'm sure Jake will do it for me." He said, putting the duct tape back in the glove compartment. I sighed. I guess we weren't going to the beach now. He got out of the car, and walked into the woods. No way. A minute later, a huge wolf came out of the forest. I walked towards him and patted him on the head.

"Quil, you're insane." I said as I climbed onto his back. He started to run. The air in my hair felt good. I loved the rare moments Quil and I would do this. I knew he did to, but we couldn't do it often. He didn't like taking the chance. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I recognized the trees that surrounded us very well, even thought I'd only been through here a couple of times. We were close to the small opening where we would stop and Quil would change into his human form.

When we got to the beach and I was changed, we ran into the water together. I could feel so many eyes on us. It was like being with Renesmee. Everyone stared in awe at him, and ignored me. I could see why. Quil was a total hottie. I slapped myself mentally for thinking that. The guy raised me! I couldn't think of him like that. Besides, he'd never see me the same way. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Quil! Don't you think I'm a little old for this?" I asked him, trying to sound annoyed, but I wasn't doing a good job.

"Never!" He cried as he flipped me into the water. I swam up as fast as I could, and gasped for air when I reacher the surface.

"Quil!" I shrieked. "Ugh! You suck!"

QPOV

"You loved it!" I laughed as she yelled at me. I watched as Claire swam away, then quickly caught up to her and picked her up again.

"This isn't fair. Not all of us are descendents of werewolves." I hated it when she used that against me.

"I'd be able to pick you up either way. You're so light. And weak." I pointed out. She scowled at me.

"Let go of me. I'm gonna go find a crow-bar." She said calmly.

"Learning from Bella's mistakes, eh?" I asked, putting her back in the water.

"Yes." She answered simply.

I stood in the water for a while, waiting for Claire to return. Knowing her, she probably would come back with a crowbar. Or, if she couldn't find one, a base ball bat. Then, a woman who looked like she was 21 years old came up to me.

"Hey there," She said in a somewhat flirtacious voice. "I'm Nikita,"

"Quil." I replied, scanning the beach for Claire. Sure enough she had a baseball bat swung over her shoulder. I smiled when I saw her. I knew she wouldn't actually hit me, as much as she thought she was going to.

"Kids these days." Nicky, or Nicola, whatever her name was, said to me. She was looking at Claire too. "Some parents, they just don't raise 'em like they used to." If I had been paying any less attention to her, I might have not caught that. I still didn't say anything. I was to busy watching Claire carry the bat.

"Yeah," I muttered. Claire was in the water now, she wouldn't be able to swim with it, so I walked closer towards her. The blonde followed me.

"I couldn't find a crowbar, but I'm sure this bat will do as much damage, if not more!" She called to me. I could see the look on the womans face.

"Your little sister?" She assumed.

"No," I answered, not giving anymore details.

"Babysitting?"

"No." I repeated.

"Relative?"

"Nope. She's my best friend and worst nightmare," I replied, getting sick of her questions. "Claire, who'd you steal that from?" I asked as she neared us.

"There's some kids who had it with their stuff. Don't worry I asked. I'm gonna return it." She said, then pulled it up over her head. Oh. my. God. She was actually going to do it. The bat came down towards me, but I put my hand up to protect myself and caught the bat with one hand. "Quil, you're no fun." She pouted.

"What? You wanted me to just let you beat me with a bat?" I asked.

"Of course!" She teased. Then she looked towards the woman standing next to me. I had completely forgotten she was there. Claire looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Hi, Claire." She smiled sweetly at her. "Me and your friend, Quil here, where just talking about you."

"Yeah, okay, nice to know, Barbie." She said rudely. My eyes must have popped half way out of my head. Why was she being so rude? The woman looked as shocked as me.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She looked like she was about to slap Claire. Sure enough, she lifted her hand to do so.

"Nicole!" I said. Damn, that wasn't her name! "Or, whatever the fuck your name is. If you lay one fucking hand on this girl, I swear to god, you're gonna regret it. I suggest, you walk away now." I was so surprised I didn't phase then, but I was insanely glad. There was way to many people at this beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 5 : Ness and Jake

CPOV

"CLAIRE, OH MY GOSH, CLAIRE." Renesmee screamed as she came down the stairs of her parents house.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" I asked. She was in front of me in an instant.

"Come with me, to my room." She said, grabbing my hand and turning around. She started to run. She had to be excited, she forgot I was only human or something, because she was practically dragging me.

"Ness, I'm only human." I told her. She stopped, threw me over her shoulder. I didn't realize we had even been moving until she put me down on her bed. This girl, physically, was 16. Mentally, she was 40. Well, she didn't act 40, but she was smarter than any 40 year old that I knew.

"I think... I'm in love with Jacob." She said. I heard a loud bang from somewhere else in the house. Renesmee's eyes went wide. The door swung open and Edward was in the room with us.

"What did you just say?" He demanded. Soon, Bella was behind him, with her arms around him.

"Edward, love, leave her alone. She's old enough." She said calmly.

"Why that stupid mutt though?" He growled.

"Dad!" Renesmee shouted. "Don't you dare call him that!"

"Come on, Edward, let's go hunt." Bella said pulling at his arm. "I will go get Jasper if necessary to calm you down. Maybe even Emmett to remove you with force."

"I'll know what he's trying to do." Edward muttered.

"No you won't. Let's go." She said. With that, they where gone.

"I thought they where already gone..." Renesmee admitted.

"Are you serious? You and Jacob?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know the guy practically raised me, but..." She said. I wasn't sure if she was going to finish.

_"Renesmee!" He hissed. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!" __**[A/N : Recognize this?]**_Renesmee looked up quickly. A huge smile spread across her face. Less than a second later the window was open. "Woah! Déjà-said."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Renesmee asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Who else's window have you climbed through?"

"Your moms." Jacob replied easily. I thought it was a rude joke, and from the look on her face, so did Renesmee.

"Please, Jake. I really hate those jokes. They're not funny." She told him, as he climbed into her bedroom.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, Ness, but it wasn't a joke." He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go now..." I said standing up to leave. The door swung open again. Edward was standing there, and Bella was right behind him.

"Mongrel!" Edward growled. He would have attacked Jacob, if Bella wasn't holding him back.

"Sorry, Jake. I would have shielded your thoughts too, but I didn't know you where coming." Bella said, not letting go off Edward.

"Dad! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!" Ness assured him.

"I know that, Ness. I'm doing my best to give you your freedom, but your mutt was thinking of your _mother_." Edward growled.

"What? Yeah, I was thinking of the one time, I snuck into her room, because I just said the same thing to Ness. It's not like I was having for full-on hard core fantasy of her." Jacob defended himself.

"You where remembering the kiss." Edward said, trying to calm himself.

"She asked for it." Jacob challenged. Ness looked horrified.

"Jacob, must you?" Bella asked.

"He's the one that came in here and called me names. He started it." He said, matter-a-factly. Bella rolled her beautiful golden eyes.

"I mean, bringing up our past. Look at poor Renesmee, I mean, how would you like it, if you found out Ness used to have a thing with Billy." Jacob's eye widened in horror. Edward chuckled and Renesmee laughed out loud. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's different! Bella, you're only two years older than me!" Finally I was able to escape the bickering 'family' when Quil called me and asked me to go see him. Of course, I said yes. Quil was my best friend, and there was no doubt about it. I slipped past Bella and Edward and out the door. I walked back to the main house, taking another look at the little cabin. One wall looked like it was going to fall at one touch. It was the outside of Edward and Bella's room. I shuddered at the thought of why it looked like that. When I reached my car, I got in and drove toward's Quil's house. He was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. When he saw me his head shot up and he smiled that amazing smile.

Why me? Why was I the one he had to spend every minute with? What did I do to be so lucky to have him in my life to this extent. There was so many girls who want him. Pretty, smart girls. Ever since I was two, Quil was always there, and he completely ignored any girl who looked his way. Other than me of course.

"Hey Claire-bear." He smiled as I got out of the car. I rolled my eyes at him in fake annoyance.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for that nickname?" I asked, hoping desperately he heard my sarcasm. I loved that nickname. Only because Quil gave it to me, though.

QPOV

"You'll never be to old to be my Claire-bear." I informed her. She was so beautiful. She was sixteen now, a year younger than me. Everyone was telling me this was the 'acceptable age'. For what? I didn't see Claire like that... did I? No. I didn't. I have known this girl since she was two, so even if I did feel like that, it didn't matter. She saw me as a big brother, a best friend. Nothing more.

She was so grown up. Her brown hair reached just below her bust line when it was completely straight like this. She wore a band tee and a pair of skinny jeans. Her style hadn't changed since the seventh grade, when she stopped wearing the wolf shirts in public.

"So, when I'm eighties years old and you're still seventeen, you'll call me Claire-bear?" She asked. I blinked in shock. Did she seriously think I was going to let that happen. I planned to stop phasing when she was twenty, and continue to grow with her.

"That will never happen, Claire-bear." I told her. I just had to use her nickname again.

"Sure it will. Unless... I become a vampire!" She smiled.

"Ness can't do that, and I highly doubt any other the other Cullen's would do that for you." I answered easily.

"Alice loves me." She pointed out. "She'd love to keep me alive forever." Damn, she was right.

"I'd never allow it." I told her. I couldn't have my Claire-bear turned into one of them. She smiled at me. That dazzling smile...

"Like you'd have a say in it."

"Whatever, we've got a few more years before then anyways." I said, standing up. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up after seeing who it was.

CPOV

"Hey, Zach." I said to my childhood friend.

"Hey Claire." He said. He sounded insanely nervous. "Uh, I was wondering... you know the spring-fling... I was wondering if you had a date?" Oh, geez. Zach and me... Never gonna happen. What would I say? I didn't have a date already, and I did want to go to the dance.

"Uh, Actually, Zach..." I said into the phone. I glanced at Quil. "Listen, let me think about it, okay?" I said, and closed the phone and put back in my pocket.

"Boy, you must be beating guys off with a bat, aren't you?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Actually, I use a crowbar." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed at me and stood up.

"So, there a reason you didn't just say yes to that boy?" Did he want me too? He wanted me to have a boyfriend, so I would stop this damn crush on him, didn't he? Wait? What? Crush, no way. No...  
I did NOT have a crush on Quil...

"Waiting for something better to come along?" I offered.

"What's your idea of better?" You. No! I did not just think that! I don't have a freaking crush on him! He was like a brother to me.

"I don't know..." I said.

QPOV

I looked at Claire. I asked her to come see me to listen to this? To asked her endless questions, to make her uncomfortable? She looked back up at me and smiled again. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"What about you? I've never seen you go on a date in my whole life." She asked me. The question shocked me. Maybe I should have listened to Jake 14 years ago, when he said I should date a girl, she for the time being.

"I haven't seen to many girls that I wanted to date.." I told her. Okay, I've seen one. No! I did not. I don't think of her that way.

"So, what about that really super blonde woman at the beach when I was fourteen? What was wrong with her?" She asked me. I thought about it. Wait, What blonde woman? I don't remember a blonde woman... oh! Right, that one.

"I don't know, I didn't really notice her." I answered, being completely honest.

"How did you NOT notice her? She was so pretty..." Claire asked. I guess the girl was kind of pretty.

"I don't know, I just didn't." I said, "Besides, she probably wasn't interested." Claire laughed at me. Was I missing something?

"Yeah right! She was totally attempting to flirt with you! She was soo frustrated when you totally ignored her."

"Really?" I asked. How did I miss that? Now that I thought about it, it was true.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Then she turned around and looked towards the street. I looked up to see what she was looking at. There was two tall thin women looking towards us. Claire turned back to me. "Like them," She said. "They're totally interested."

"Oh really? I said standing up. "Hey ladies!" I said waving to them. They giggled and started walking towards us. Claire looked at me in disbelief. I winked at her. She smiled.

"Hey big guy," The red-head said looking up at me. I put my hand on my hip.

"Oh, I just love your hair!" I said, putting on my gayest voice. Claire put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. The girl looked up at me in horror. "And that purse is soo cute!" I said, jumping down from the steps. I took the purse and examined it. "Oh, you just have to tell me where you got this!"

"I got it from The Garage." She told me. The other one nudged her, "We're kind of in a hurry."

"Oh, but you just got here!" I complained. "Hang out with us for a while!"

"No, really, we can't. Um, our boyfriends are waiting." She said, it obviously wasn't true.

"Oh, don't let them control you! You're your own woman!" I said, Claire was bitting her lip for stop herself from laughing.

"No, really. We have to go!" They said together.

"Aw, fine. Come back soon!" I called as the walked away. Once they where out of earshot Claire burst out laughing.

"Quil! You're insane!" She laughed. This was what I lived for. Making this girl happy. She was my life now, and that wasn't going to change. Ever. This girl was going to be in my life forever. God, she was so beautiful. So grown up. I was never going to get over how much she's changed since the first time I saw here. She sat down on the steps, and I sat with her.

"Quil?" She asked, suddenly looking very serious. "Why me?" No, not this.

"what do you mean?" I asked, knowing fully what she was going to say.

"Why me? Like, why did you stay here?" She asked.

"For you," I answered, not being able to lie to her, even if I wanted to.

"You've been around for as long as I can remember, you've never left my side. You' started like the big brother I never had, then, my best friend..." She said, looking at her feet again. "But, why?" I'd never told her about the imprinting thing. No one told her any of it. I knew I'd have to at one point, but I just, couldn't. "Don't get me wrong, I love having you in my life, you're the best... I just can't figure out why. I have pictures of you in drag from when I was a little kid, didn't you ever get sick of that?"

"Never." I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're..." I said, she looked up at me now. How would I finish that sentence? "Because, I... imprinted with you."

"You did what with me?" She asked.

"Imprinted. It's a wolf thing... Jacob did with Ness, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim." Damn, they're all dating. That's helpful. "See, when we see _that_ girl, we know right away. We suddenly need to be with them, like, that girl is pretty much our life. We'll do anything to make that girl happy, to keep them safe."

"So, is it like... love at first sight?" Nice. That was a great way to put it, but I first saw her when she was two, what would she think?

"Well, in a way, yes, but in a way, no. First, it's not always like that, like you where two. I wasn't head over heals in love with you." Nice. Real Smooth, Quil. "But, it's a lot more powerful than that." She nodded. I'd do anything to know what she was thinking.

"So, that's why you never notice girls? Because of me?" She asked, looking to her shoes again.

"Yes." I answered. That was exactly right. "You're the only girl I'll ever notice, or care for."

"So, what if lost me?" I blinked at the question. What did she mean, _lost_ her?

"Like, if I agreed to go out with Zach, and fell in love with him? If you where only my friend, nothing more?" She asked. Okay, that's not what I was expecting.

"If you where happy, I'd be happy." I answered.

"And, if I didn't want you in my life anymore?" She wasn't hinting, was she?

"Then, I'd have to be content with protecting you from a distance." I told her. Wow, that sounded stalkerish.

"What if... I wanted more than a friendship." It didn't sound like a question, it sounded like an actual want.

"Whatever makes you happy." I smiled. Then, she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips where so soft against mine. She pulled away quickly and looked down at her shoes.

**A/N: This is my favourite chapter so far. I love it so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : K, I love you guys and all, but please review more. Alerts and favourites are great, but I like reviews. **

**Also, I like bad ones too. I'm always open for suggestions, questions, ideas, anything! I'd love to hear your thoughts. =]**

Chapter 6 : I'm his life.

CPOV

"So, have you thought about it?" Zach asked me when I got to school. I almost forgot he asked me out.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." I said, touching my hair.

"Yeah, you'll go with me or yeah you thought about it?" He asked, seeming nervous.

"Um, yeah I thought about it." What a lie. I didn't have time to think about it, Quil was all I'd been thinking about lately. "Sorry, Zach, but I... I'm going with someone else."

"Who?" He asked. His hands balled up into fists. What was he planning on doing? Beating up the guy I was planning to go with? That would be funny to watch.

"Quil." I answered. Quil didn't attend high school anymore, he was probably out running right now.

"Quil? Isn't he a little old for you?"

"No. He's only a year older than me." Physically.

"Oh," He looked away. Soon Ness skipped up to us.

"Claire! Jacob and Rose built me a car!" She announced.

"Together?" I asked amazed. Those two never got along.

"My mom and dad made sure they didn't fight." She answered. "I can't wait to see it! But, Alice chose the car exterior, so it has to be nice. You know her taste in cars."

"God, you probably have a Ferrari sitting in your garage." She touched my arm and I could see two Ferrari's sitting in her garage. One was read and the other pink.

"I wish." She said, since Zach was still walking with us. "So, what's new with you?"

"Me and Quil." I answered easily.

"Finally! You don't need to be Alice to have seen that coming." She said. Zach had walked away when I said Quil. "Did he tell you? Everything?"

"He told me, I was his life." I sighed. I knew that's not what she wanted to hear, but I loved it. "Me, Claire, am his life. His object of imprinting, his love, his one and only, his-"

"I get it!" Renesmee said. "I know, it's the same with Jacob."

"You're so lucky. You get to be with him forever. I wish I didn't age." I said. Then I remembered what Quil said. Ugh, why did wolves and vampires have to be enemies.

"Lucky? That's what you call it?" Ness asked in disbelief.

"Ugh, I take it back! Just don't go all 'I'm a monster!' on me." I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"You know it's true."

"You haven't killed anyone in a good two years now." I said. Wow, that sounded so weird. One of my closest friends killed someone and I could easily bring it up.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't _want_ to." She answered. She was going to continue, but then her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. Edward was walking down the hallway towards her. He looked mad. "Oh no, Claire. Dad's here."

"What's he so upset about?"

"Mom lost track of her shield on Jacob for a second..." I caught on quick.

"Where's that mutt?" Edward growled when he reached us.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked quickly. I was getting better at understanding them when they talked like this.

"Where. Is. He."

"I haven't seen him for a while." She answered. Edward turned to me. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be so dead right now.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked calmly.

"Jake? No. Haven't seen him for a while." I knew people were staring at us. I could feel it.

"When I get that dog..." He said, but Bella came in and hopped onto his back before he could

continue.

"She's a big girl, Edward." She said into his ear. "Besides, wouldn't we be kind of hypocritical to say they couldn't?" She said with a giggle. He couldn't help but smile. "Later Ness." She said. Edward almost leaned in to kiss Ness on the forehead, but then he realized where he was and pulled back.

"See you later, Ness." He said, with something else quick that no human could understand.

"Later, Eddie." She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and walked away. People continued to stare at them as Bella sat on his back and he left.

"You gonna tell me what you and him did?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew.

"It's not as bad as what you think we did." She answered. "We weren't even going to. Not yet anyways."

"Poor Jacob." I said. "You're dad's been on him since forever."

"Ugh, like I need to be reminded." She said, rolling her eyes. "That's just so ... weird. Like, he was _in love_ with my mom! They've... kissed! She loved him _back_."

"Be glad that she loved your dad more and what happened to Leah didn't happen to her when you where born."

"I wouldn't have been born if she loved Jacob more though." She answered. Oh yeah.

"Maybe he would have imprinted on someone else?" I tried.

"Pretty sure there is one girl for each wolf. If there was a possibility he'd imprint on someone else, there's a chance that that girl is alive." She said. I hated it when she did this. "He'd still imprint on her. There is no laws on imprinting, so just because he did with me, who said if there was another girl that he could have imprinted on, that he wouldn't imprint again?"

"Okay! I get it! You're his one-and-only!" I said.

"And you're Quil's."

"I know..." I said. Wow. I couldn't believe. I thought I was lucky when he was my best friend, but he was the best boyfriend I've ever had. We continued walking to class in silence. As usual, all I could think about was him. When we walked into class, I didn't even notice until I tripped on some books someone had dropped. I caught myself on the desk me and Renesmee where sitting at together. She laughed at me and I scowled at her.

Soon the teacher was going on about some book report we had to do on a book of our choice. Easy enough. At least I wouldn't have to read some lame book that was written before Carlisle was born. Renesmee grabbed a piece of paper out from her binder and wrote something on it. He writing was so much like her dads. **(A/N: Imagine Ness' font in Edwardian Script ITC and Claire's in Viner Hand ITC)**

_N-Jake asked me to marry him._

C-OMG! Ness! Seriously?

_N-Yup. :)_

C-Are you for real? What did your dad say? Is that what it was about earlier?

_N-No. That was just us having fun. ;) He doesn't know. No one does. You, me and Jacob are the only ones who do._

C-So? You said?

_N-When I'm older. =] I want YOU to be my maid of honor!_

I was smiling like an idiot while I tried to write my response, but the teacher saw me.

"Renesmee, Claire, are you passing notes in my class, again?" He asked. I looked up at him in horror. He couldn't see this! What would I do? I felt on my table for notes, but I had nothing to cover it up with. The paper was fairly small, so I put it in my mouth and swallowed. The teacher looked at me strangely.

"Claire. Renesmee. To the office. Now." He said. Me and Ness stood up and walked towards the doors. When we got to the hallway, Ness touched my arm. All I could see was me swallowing a piece of paper and the whole class staring at me. We laughed.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just knew the teacher couldn't see that note, so I ate it." I explained. Once we got to the principle's office, Mrs. Cope was on the phone.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I'll see you soon." My eyes widened and Renesmee grabbed my hand. I could see a fuming Edward and a horrified Bella. Mrs. Cope hung up the phone and dialed another number. No! She was calling Aunt Emily now. The picture in my head changed, now Emily was standing with them. She looked angry too. I just listened as she talked to my aunt, my legal guardian. My mom couldn't afford to take care of me, so now my Aunt was the one to take care of me.

Mrs. Cope looked up at us. "You two can go into Mr. Greene's office." **(A/N: That's his name, right? :/ Wasn't too sure...) **We stepped into his office and sat down.

"It's just a note. Why did they have to call our parents?" Ness asked. I didn't answer. We just sat in silence, waiting.

The principle came in a while later and sat down. "Come in." He ordered. Oh no, it was them. Edward walked in. He looked just like Ness had showed me. Bella came in, again she was right. My aunt came in. She looked confused. The three adults sat down.

**Pretty sure this is getting really fun to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hm, I had an idea. Not sure if it's any good, but it's fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: :/ I suck at remembering this. But, I don't own Twilight because my name isn't Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 7 : Grounded.

QPOV

"She's grounded?" I asked in disbelief. Emily nodded. She seemed like she didn't know how it happened either. "What did she do?"

"Her and Ness where passing notes in class, and they called me, Edward and Bella to the school. Apparently, they're constantly disrupting the class."

"For how long?" I asked. I hoped it wouldn't be to long. How long could I go with out seeing her?

"Just one week. But, I might let her off earlier, for good behaviour." She said. Just one week? Maybe I could enroll in the high school here, and see her every day...

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Em. See you later." I said as I walked down the steps and into the forest. I tied my clothes onto the rope that was on my legs. It had become surprisingly easy to randomly strip in the middle of the forest. I phased and started to run.

_Any one out there? _I thought. No one answered, but I couldn't get the thought of not seeing Renesmee for two whole weeks you of my head. _Jake?_

_Edward's an overprotective father and boyfriend. Will he ever just let me have a break? How long is Claire grounded?_

_One week. _I though. I was lucky, Emily wasn't nearly as strict as Edward.

_Yeah, and Rosalie doesn't help. She figured out a way to blame this on me. But, thank God for Bella. It would have been four weeks if it weren't for her._

_Well, what they did wasn't too bad... _Then our conversation was interrupted with a mental image of Kim undressing.

_Jared! Cut it out! _Jacob and I thought at the same time.

_Oh, sorry. I thought I was alone._ He apologized, but the thoughts continued. Jacob started to growl, but I just phased back to my human form. I put back on my clothes and walked to the beach.

When I got there, there wasn't to many people. I guess it was cold outside for the humans. I kicked of my sandals and went into the water. I loved to swim, but being here just didn't seem right with out Claire. This was going to be the worst week of my life. I came out of the water and back onto the sand were I had left my shoes. I sat down and spread my legs out in front of me. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves. Out of nowhere I heard someone plop down beside me. There was only one person who is could be that would put a smile on my face, but since she was locked up in her room, I knew it wasn't her. I didn't open my eyes until person spoke.

"Hi." was all she said. I looked over to her. She wasn't nearly as pretty as my Claire. Hey, didn't I know this girl? She was blonde... her skin was really pale. Ugh, what was that stench she brought with her? Oh! I know. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie." I said.

"Listen, I know werewolves and vampires are enemies or whatever, but I need to ask you a favor." What could I possibly do for her?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Claire will do anything for you, like you would for her. Claire is Ness' best friend. I need you to ask Claire to try to convince Renesmee to break up with Jacob." I stared at her. Was she insane? Jacob would be heart broken, and I couldn't ask Claire to do something like that to Renesmee!

"Why would I do that?" I asked. I could have just said no, but something about her grin said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Then I won't destroy this and the car they go to." She said, holding out a set of keys. My keys. How did she have those? I attempted to snatch them back, but she was to quick.

"How did you get those?" I demanded.

"Jake. Remember?" She smiled her evil grin even more. Oh right! Jacob currently had my car. He told me he was going to fix it up a bit for me.

"Even if I tried, the second I phase, Jacob will know about it." I told her.

"Then don't phase until it's been done."

"I can't control it that well." I informed her. Why was she asking me to do this? Renesmee wouldn't listen to Claire anyways. "And even then, what makes you think Ness will listen to Claire? Or that Claire would listen to me?" Rosalie glared at me.

"Listen _mutt_, I don't want my niece being with that stupid _dog_, so I _suggest_ you listen to me. You're going to do all that is in your power to get them to break up. If not, I'll do all that's in my power, to make you unhappy. And, I know what's the one thing that make you the most happy in this world. Or should I say, who?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I've killed humans before. I don't regret any of them. I wouldn't regret taking your little Claire-bear away from you either." This crazy blood-sucking chick was serious, wasn't she?

"Fine. Everything in my power. But that doesn't mean it will work."

"Try."

"Okay, you can go now. You're stinking up the beach." I growled.

**A/N: I know, short. But I had fun... so many ideas going through my head... don't know what to choose... I'm still always open for new ones though, *hintHint***

**Review, pl0x.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys! Don't hate Rosalie, she has her reasons. Rose loves Ness and wants to see her happy! You don't know what's going on through Rose's head, or what's going on at the Cullen's house, what Alice sees or what Edward's hearing. Maybe Rose is just a messenger, because she's like, the most threatening? She's doing this for Ness. In a few chapters I'll do one that is RPOV, and you'll see what's gonna happen...**

**Disclaimer : don't own.... Steph does.**

Chapter 8 : Are you insane?

CPOV

It had been one week finally. School was out and Quil, sure enough, was parked outside of the school in Emily's car. I ran towards it while Ness grumbled and walked to her grandfathers car. I could see Edward watching her through the side mirror.

I sat down and pulled on my seat belt. "Where's your car? Is Jacob still working on it?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah." He answered. It seemed like this question was making him uncomfortable. "Um... how was school?"

"Boring as hell." I answered, rolling my eyes. Quil's grip on the steering wheel was very clenched... he looked stiff. What was up with him? "You okay?" he loosened up when I said that, but he still looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Um, no." He said glowering at the road. He looked angry, confused and slightly like he was about to cry. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything." He cringed at the word.

"I wish you didn't agree to it so quickly with out knowing what it was..." He said. What was he talking about? What did he want me to do?"

"Fine, maybe. What is it?"

"I need you to..." He paused, as if he didn't know how to finish his sentence. "Get Renesmee to break up with Jacob..."

"What? Are you insane? I couldn't do that!" Why was he asking such a question? Ness and Jacob where perfect together, it would be impossible.

**I know, it's short. But I have to go to school now...I'll write more tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HAPPY HEARTS DAY!! :D Okay, I know I said, last night, but I got busy. I've got a long week-end now, so I have lots of time. Thanks for all the reviews, but please stop complaining about me not understanding Rosalie! I love Rose, and I know she loves Ness. Please, just let me get on with it? Now you can see what's going on. Also, just so you know, I hate having anyone die in my stories, so don't worry about that...**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I'm not the amazing Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. :l**

Chapter 9: Yes, I am insane.

QPOV

How could I have asked her that? How could she have agreed? I had hoped she wouldn't try to, but she was seriously going to. This girl loved me. She should have dumped my sorry ass the moment I asked her to do such a thing. But, there she was, walking up to Renesmee. I watched from my car as Claire leaned in and asked her. Renesmee stared at her in disbelief. She started frantically shaking her head and started stuttering out 'no'.

This was selfish. I was asking Claire to do something that could hurt her friendship, possibly Jacob and Renesmee's relationship just so I could be happy. That blood-sucking bitch was worse though. How could she threaten the life of a young sixteen year old so she wouldn't have to see Jacob anymore.

That's it. I couldn't do this. I couldn't just sit here. Renesmee looked pissed off now. I got out of my car and walked to them. Claire looked up at me apologetically.

"Ness. Please don't be mad at Claire..." I started off. Great, now she'd probably tell Jacob. "I asked her to ask you this." Renesmee looked up at me in horror.

"Why?!" She asked. Maybe I should tell her the truth... No. Rosalie would have my head.

"I have my reasons." I told her. She stomped her foot and walked away. Claire looked at me. She didn't seem mad at all. She should be taking that crow bar she's always talking about and beating me to the ground with it.

"Could you tell _me_ those reasons, please?" Claire asked after we stood in silence for a few moments. I couldn't say no to her. It wasn't in my power.

"Rosalie asked me too." That was stupid. She'd surely tell Renesmee, and she'd probably tell Jacob and Rosalie.

"Why?"

"I don't know! Last time I checked she loved Renesmee. Why would she want her to break up with her soul mate?" I said.

"She has to have a real reason..."

RPOV

I felt so awful for what I had asked Quil. I knew there was no way I'd actually bring any harm to Claire. But, how else could I make sure Claire and Renesmee weren't so close? I knew Renesmee would never actually break up with Jacob, but I knew this was the only way to get Claire and Ness to stop talking, even if only temporarily. Of course I didn't want Jacob and Ness to break up! As much as I can't stand Jacob, he does make her happy. But, I couldn't let all of this happen. Me and Alice had a night out, shopping. When she was changing she saw it.

_FLASHBACK! _

"Just about done, Alice?" I complained. She was going at human pace, so she was taking forever.

"Be patient! I'm only human!" She joked. Haha, yeah right.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire." I sang. I really didn't care if any humans heard me, they wouldn't be smart enough to piece that one together, if any of them even tried.

"Hmm, just abo-" She stopped there. What? Oh, right. She was probably having a vision.

A minute had passed and she finally burst out of the change room. "Rose. We've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's Claire." She managed to get out. Why did I care about the worthless human? Other than the fact that she was friends with Ness, I wouldn't even know who she was. "We have to go home."

_End of Flashback._

We had returned home then. We sat up in her room, with Esme. We agreed no one else could know. Alice got Bella to block off our thoughts so Edward wouldn't know what was going on. She questioned it, but still agreed.

What Alice had seen was a funeral. Claire's funeral. It was an open casket funeral, and when Alice went up to say good-bye, she saw it. There was a bite mark on Claire's arm. A vampire had killed her and left her body. Renesmee was there too, crying, saying that it was all her fault, and that if they weren't friends it wouldn't have happened. Sure, Renesmee would be mad at first, but maybe in a century or two she could eventually forgive us.

I jumped when I heard the door slam. The whole house shook. She was home. I was downstairs in less than a second. She looked outraged.

"Ness! What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"He's a jerk!" What? _He_? Doesn't she mean _she?_

"Who is?" I asked. This time I really didn't know.

"Quil!" She screeched. No! He didn't go directly to her, did he?

"What happened?" I asked. Now I was sitting at the table while she dug though the drawers, looking for something.

"He got Claire to ask me to break up with Jacob!" Oh great. Claire told her.

"And Claire still asked you?"

"Yes." She muttered.

"What kind of a friend would even ask?" I improvised. I probably sounded like a bitch, but it had to be said. I couldn't just let her keep being friends with her. The same thing that happened to Bella when her and Edward first became public was going to happen to her, only she wasn't going to survive it.

"Well, Quil asked her too. It's hard to say no to them, you know." She said. Oh, my god, Ness! Don't make this difficult!

"Well, she pretty much chose Quil over you right there." God, this wasn't right. I'm a freaking bitch for even doing this, whether it's to protect Claire or not. Why couldn't Alice be doing this? She's the one who had the stupid vision. Plus, how long would it take before we knew they could talk again?

Somehow, I had convinced Renesmee that she should be mad a Claire. Again, I felt like a royal bitch. I heard the booming laughter I loved so much. The guys where back. I couldn't think of this anymore. We had agreed they couldn't know. I automatically started mentally singing.

**Hmm, now you see. She had her reasons. I still haven't decided completely how this is all going to play out. I have a few ideas...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: GAH. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I got really like, busy... ANYWAYS. I know the story is at an important part, and I SHOULD be updating a lot more, but it's hard... I know. Feel free to send me hateful PMs. Like, really. I deserve it. Also, I'm going to have to start packing soon, because I'm moving in with my sister at the end of the week, so I'll be busy with that for a while...**

Chapter 10: Ness, talk to me!

She wasn't answering her phone, she didn't reply to my text messages and she was ignoring my e-mails. This had been going on all week-end and I didn't know why. I know I had asked her a stupid favour, but Quil had told her it was him, and she told me she wasn't mad at me. So, why wasn't she talking to me?

Now that it was Monday, she was going to have trouble avoiding me. I could confront her there. We had all but one class together. Once I was dress and ready, I walked slowly down the stairs. I wasn't looking forward to this. What if she told me that she was tired of this pity friendship? That she never really liked me? That the only reason she ever talked to be was because Quil and Jacob where such good friends? I didn't think she was like that, but maybe it was just an act?

When I got downstairs, Emily, Sam and Quil where sitting at the table. Quil was facing away from me. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and brought my face down into his neck, wishing it was just me and him in the room. I whispered, "I love you." into his neck and he kissed my hair.

"I love you too, now lets go, you need to get to school." He said, turning around and standing up. I hadn't removed my arms from around him.

"I'm not moving." I told him. "You're going to have to make me." And with that he lifted me effortlessly and carried me into his car. I groaned as he put on my seat belt. "I don't want to go to school. School's lame."

"Hmm, I agree, but you have too."

"Lame. You and me should just hang out all day, Sam and Emily will never know."

"You know there is nothing that I would like to do more than that, but the second I phase Sam would know." Oh right. There was nothing Quil could hide from his pack. Downside to dating a werewolf.

"Oh, right. Forgot." I said. When we got to the school, I leaned over and kissed Quil before getting out.

RPOV

There she was, marching up to me. She was going to ask why I wasn't talking to her, and I was either going to do what I wanted to do, which was tell her it was better this way and sound like my dad had when my mom was human, or I was going to chicken out and run away without talking. I pulled out the binder I needed for my next class from my locker and closed it.

"Renesmee, we need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked. Don't run away, Renesmee. You're stronger than that.

"Claire, I'm sorry. Please, it would be better if we weren't friends." God, I sounded like my father.

"Why?"

"Just, because, okay? Please, just, can we leave it at that?" I pleaded. She nodded and walked away. Even though it was for her safety, I regretted this. After Alice and Rose explained everything to me, and this was the best way... I hoped.

**I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review please, =]**

QPOV

"Jake, would you just tell me what's going on?" I was just about begging now. Something was going on between Claire and Renesmee and Claire wouldn't tell me what was happening. She always seemed really upset whenever someone mentioned her or the Cullens. It seemed like they never talked anymore.

"Quil, I can't. I promised Renesmee I wouldn't say anything."

"She'd forgive you. You know that." I told him. He knew it was true, so why did he have to go this?

"I also promised the rest of the blood-suckers and Bella." He said. He never called Bella a blood-sucker. He wouldn't even call her a vampire. "They might not, and the blond sure wouldn't." That reminded me of the time at the beach when Claire was grounded. I knew what Rosalie could do to make you scared to upset her.

I would just have to wait until Jacob phased. He was trying not to lately, and only did once, but I was in human form. The girls where at school and everyone was at Sam's. Jacob and I where outside, sitting on the deck waiting for Emily to finish cooking lunch. I could smell the burgers, but I didn't feel hungry.

"Boys, food's ready." Emily said from the kitchen. Sixteen wolves ran towards the kitchen, and I walked slowly to the table. There might be two burgers left for me, if I was lucky. I watched at the over-sized boys fought to get as many burgers are they could. When they all backed off there was two burgers left, like I had guessed. I took them both and put them on a plate. As I ate, I thought about all the money Emily and Sam put out to feed us this often. There was seventeen of us, for crying out loud, as we ate the same about as a family of five each.

After sitting around, talking and watching TV, it was finally 3:15. Several of us, including Jake, stood up and walked outside to go pick up our imprints from school. I didn't talk to anyone, I just got in my car and drove towards Forks. The drive seemed to take forever.

Claire looked so beautiful as she stood outside the school, surrounded by a small circle for friends. All girls. I pulled up behind Jacob and waited for her to notice I was sitting there. Renesmee came out of the school and ran into Jacob's car, a little faster than human pace. I returned my gaze to Claire. There was now a boy standing behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

Who was this kid? I didn't recognize him... maybe he was new? And I could smell something disgusting. Something sweetsy, vampire-like, and it wasn't Renesmee. I looked at the boy again, he was very pale, and his eyes where light. I wasn't close enough to see if they where golden or not, but I knew, he was a vampire. Did the Cullens know about him?

I could see Claire saying something to him, then she turned around to face her friends again. A smile spread across her face when she saw me. I smiled in return as she walked towards my car.

"Hey Claire-bear." I said when she opened the door. "Who was that boy you where talking to?" I couldn't help but ask, I needed to know.

"Just some new kid. He's a vampire. He came up to me and asked me if Renesmee knew the Cullens." She said, sitting down and closing the door. "I told him she was a Cullen. I think he's confused about whether Renesmee is a vampire or not."

"She smells like one." I said. Oh, smooth Quil. Tell your girlfriend you think her best friend smells bad. Wait, I wasn't even sure if they where best friends anymore. "Is there something going on between you and Renesmee?"

"I don't even know." She said. "All I know is that she says it would be better if we weren't friends." If they had Renesmee telling Claire this, there had to be something going on. I hated how the Cullens always wanted to take things into their own hands. We could do this. If there was trouble, we could help, and if it had anything to do with Claire, I wanted to know about it. I needed to know about it. "She's been acting really weird lately, but I guess I should have been prepared for this, being best friends with a half vampire, going out with a werewolf and agreeing to work on a science project with a full vampire."

"What? Wait, what's that last one about?" I asked. Did she mean the boy that asked her about Renesmee?

"Oh, yeah, the boy I was talking to, his name is Jeff and he is in my science class, and he asked me to work with him on the project the teacher gave us today. I thought, why not? How many times do you think he's been through high school? He reminds me of Edward, maybe he's from the same time period as him." She was going to work with a vampire? Was she serious?

"Does he know you know he's a vampire?"

"No, but I'm going to tell him I know, eventually."

"No, don't."

"Why not?"

"The Volturi. Humans aren't suppose to know about the vampires." I explained.

"I know about the Cullen's."

"I know, but they're different. We know them, we can trust them. You don't know this boy. If he does try confessing his secret to you, tell him you don't need to know."

"Okay, I can do that..." She said, seeming unsure.

CPOV

I was upstairs, doing homework when my phone rang. It was Renesmee. What did she want? I flipped open my phone and held it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Claire? Claire, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Do not talk to Jeff anymore."

"Why not?" I asked. He couldn't be more dangerous than Jasper or Emmett, why didn't she want me to talk to him.

"Because, I have my reasons. Just, please promise you won't."

"I'm working with him for the science project, and everyone else already has a partner." There was a pause, then I could hear her asking someone something, and them answering. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I was pretty sure it was Alice who answered the question.

"I don't."

"I thought we couldn't be friends." There was another pause followed by another muffled question and answer.

"Claire, I need to talk to you. And Quil. Will you two please come here." It didn't sound like a question, more like an order.

"Um, okay, we'll be there in a little bit." I told her. She said 'bye' and hung up the phone. I did the same and started downstairs.

There was ten oversized boys sitting in my aunts living room. I scanned though them, searching for the one I loved. Quil was sitting in the corner, joking around with Embry. I walked up to the two boys and wrapped my arm around Quil. I didn't want to worry anyone else, so I whispered into his ear.

"Quil, the Cullens need us to go see them. Just you and me." He told Embry he had to go, and we were on our way.

**Weee, kaay, I am moving into my sisters tomorrow, so I'm not sure how my updating paterns will be after that. I will put up the next chapter right away then start working on the next one. **

**If for some reason I can't update due to internet issues, I'll continue to write, and then there will be, like, a monster update. xD**

**Review and I will love you forever.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wee, next chapter. I've been being good about updating, well trying to be. In this chapter Quil and Claire find out what's really going on, so it's not really anything new. I decided to do this in Edward's POV, because that way we can get into everyone's head! Except Bella's and anyone Bella doesn't let us listen too...**

EPOV

My family had been keeping something from me. Well, part of my family. I didn't know what was going on. All I could 'hear' was Rosalie thinking about Emmett and Alice singing Barbie Girl very loudly. Renesmee kept thinking about Jacob. I was trying to block those thoughts out... Everyone else seemed to not know any more than me. But Claire and Quil where on the way, they where going to explain it all to them, so now I'd finally know.

Bella and I sat on the couch. I had my arm around her and she had her arms around my waist.

'_Edward, do you know what's going on?' _Jasper asked me though his thoughts. I shook my head at him and he sighed. I was sure the tension and confusion was really getting on his nerves.

I looked down at the goddess that rested her head against my chest. Her beautiful face scrunched up as if she smelled something horrible. I took an unnecessary breath, and I could smell it too. Werewolf. Not Jacob, it had to be Quil. Bella's face was back to normal, and she wasn't breathing.

"They're here." Alice sang. Renesmee jumped up, bringing Jacob with her. She walked to the door, quickly and opened it. Quil and Claire walked in and Quil was immediately asking questions.

I could hear what was going on now. Alice left her guard down. Someone was going to try to kill Claire? Why would they try to keep this a secret? Why are they telling them now?

_Edward, it would be nice if you could just wait like everyone else._ Alice complained. I rolled my eyes at her.

"There is nothing wrong with using my extra sense. You used yours, and that's why we're here and why we know this."

_Can't you just listen to me, must you comment on it?But, whatever, you're the one that looks stupid._

"How do I look stupid? Everyone here knows that I can read minds, so they know why I'm randomly talking." I pointed out. Bella looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Alice." I told her. She nodded and rested her head on my chest again.

_You do look stupid, man. Sorry. _Emmett.

"Emmett, shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Then stop thinking to me. Maybe stop thinking completely. I know how easy that comes to you." I said to my brother. His eyebrows squeezed together as he tried to figure out what that meant.

_Edward, you're an idiot._ Emmett grumbled mentally.

"Can we just get to the point?" Rosalie growled. She'd been thinking about Emmett to get me out of her head, (Which worked perfectly) and was just a little excited for tonight.

"Please." Claire added.

"Well..." Alice started. She explained to them what was going on, what she saw and how she suspected Jeff. Claire was upset with herself for thinking she could trust him. Quil was shaking with anger. I was amazed that he could keep himself from phasing. He was trying very hard not to.

Bella must have been holding her shield off of herself to let me hear her, because suddenly her beautiful voice filled my head.

_Edward, what if Quil and Claire fled. They could move away, to Canada or something, and we could deal with Jeff or whoever had killed Claire in Alice's vision. Then, when Alice knows Claire will be safe, they can return. We can get them new identities from J. Jenks so no one can find them.  
_

It was a great idea. I don't see why she didn't say it aloud. She must have wanted me to say it, in case everyone thought it was a stupid idea or something. So typical Bella. Not wanting to embarrass herself.

Alice smiled. She must have seen me telling everyone. Quil was staring at her in disbelief.

"Why are you smiling?" He screamed, shaking uncontrollably now. He was about to scream at my pixie of a sister who could probably easily take the dog, when I stepped in.

"Bella had a great idea, and Alice saw it, okay?" Quil looked surprised and muttered 'sorry'.

I explained her idea and everyone seemed to think it was perfect. I looked over at my angel and, if she where still human, she would be blushing. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'll go to J. Jenks place and get the things."Jasper said, standing up and walking towards the door. Alice jumped up and asked if she could go. At first he said no, but then quickly changed his mind. They walked off and left in her yellow Porshe.

"Claire, I am so sorry. I really should have listened and didn't get involved with humans. But I guess it's to late now, considering you're my best friend and closest thing I have to a sister and nothing could ever change that. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry this had to happen." Renesmee said to her.

"Renesmee, I don't blame this on you. I love you and I don't care if I do have to flee the country because of something that might or might not have anything to do with our friendship." I could really see how Claire and Renesmee became such good friends. They got along great. Renesmee smiled at her and suggested the went upstairs and did something fun to get this all of their minds. Quil stood up to follow but both girls scoweled at him and told him this was going to be girl time.

"I'm not leaving you unprotected, Claire." He said, almost growling.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, dog. I'll go with them." Rosalie said, standing up. The three girls walked at human pace up to the stairs. Renesmee rolled her eyes and lifted Claire onto her sholders and they got up to Rosalie's bedroom a lot quicker.

**I had to re-write this chapter twice. I hate my computer sometimes... Review~**

**Oh, and I have to do the last of my packing now, so I can't start the next chapter... sorry.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: In this chapter, Quil and Claire are getting ready to leave to Canada. They go to an almost reservation called 'Duck Bay' which is a real town. xD It's actually where I live. And there is some real people from the town in it. This was Des' idea.**

**I'll write the next chapter on my way home and post it either tonight or tomorrow.  
**

QPOV

All of my stuff was already packed up, but Claire had a lot more things than me. I tried to fold up a blue t-shirt, but I couldn't do it properly. Claire watched me and laughed. She held out her hand and I tossed it to her. She folded it up easily and put it in her bag.

"Maybe you should stick to packing my toiletries or something. You know, the stuff you don't need to fold. Just stick them in the zip lock bags. One with the shampoo and conditioner, one with my tooth brush and tooth paste and one with my hair products."

"I can manage that." I said, walking over to her bathroom. I grabbed three zip lock bags and did what she told me.

When I was done I returned to the room and she was just zipping up the zipper on her pink suitcase. I put the three bags into the black open one on the bed. I closed it and picked it and all the other bags- other than the pink one, which Claire had insisted one carrying- up and walked downstairs. I couldn't keep this from Sam so I just told him. I asked him let me tell Emily that me and Claire where going to Canada for a road trip, not because there was a danger of her being killed by a vampire. Why worry her too?

I put all the bags into the trunk of the Mercedes Guardian. Bella's car before she got turned into a vampire. She didn't know they still had it, and I don't think they planned on telling her. She hated it when they spent money on her. She had even gotten her own job. She confused me very often. My train of thought was interrupted when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. Well, they where normal temperature to a normal person, but to a werewolf, they where cold.

"I love you," She said, looking up to me.

"I love you too." I said as I put my face down to hers and closed the distance between our lips. I could feel her smile against my lips and smiled back. This is what I lived for. Holding her, our lips pressed together, moving in unison. Then I could smell that disgusting scent. Vampire.

He cleared his throat and Claire pulled away from me.

"What, Edward?" I asked. He wasn't the only one behind me, but he was the one that interrupted us.

"Renesmee and Jacob are going with you, if that's okay." He explained.

"Please." Renesmee added.

"Sure, why not." I said, even though I wasn't to happy about it. It was suppose to be my alone time with Claire, but, I guess it would just be like a double date, considering Jacob and Renesmee would be to caught up in each other to notice Claire and I. They where probably only trying to follow to get a chance to be alone, since it was impossible with a family full of blood-suckers not trusting Jacob fully.

"Alice trusts him." Edward said, commenting on my thoughts. I really needed to get used to the fact that Edward could read minds. I was surprised he didn't get upset about my theory though.

"I didn't, because I know it's true. Jacob's bad at not thinking about things he is excited for."

I looked over at Jacob and he looked very confused. Renesmee glared at him.

"I thought I was doing a pretty good job..." Jacob muttered.

"Plus, since Renesmee talks in her sleep like her mother, that was a huge hint to." Edward noted. Renesmee blushed. Edward smiled. "Glad to see that wasn't lost." He kissed Renesmee on the forehead and disappeared into the trees.

Jacob had insisted on driving. He loved this car, so of course he'd want to drive. I let him and Claire and I sat in the back. She scooted over to the middle seat of the back and rested her head on my shoulder. Jacob drove like a vampire now, and it was really freaking me out. I knew he knew how to drive and was able to control it, but still.

We where now in a reservation called 'Pine Creek'. "Jake, where are we going?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know. This is where Quil told me to go." He said. I looked down at Claire's cellphone in my hand. It had GPS and I had chosen a town called 'Duck Bay' because it was surrounded by water and trees.

"We're going to Duck Bay." I told them.

"Ducks? Lame! They're so boring to hunt!" Renesmee complained.

"Nessie, you could always just eat human food." Jacob suggested. When we reached Duck Bay, it was twilight, but since it was winter it was still only 7. Jacob drove around until he saw a constable vehicle. He stopped the car. A dark-skinned man with hair that was going gray. He said something in another language to Jacob.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Ojibway. But, we were wondering how we could get a house or something here."

"You'd have to go to the office there, and apply for one." He answered.

"Okay, thank you."

"Yeah, anytime." The man answered before he drove away.

"Where are we?" Claire asked, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Duck Bay." I answered.

"I love you." She said, before falling back asleep. I kissed her hair and whispered 'I love you too.' back. We drove to the office and Jacob told us all to stay in the car.

I looked around our new 'home'. It was in disgusting. There was a few holes in the wall, but it wasn't that bad. On the floor there is a few sticky places and a lot of dirt, everywhere. The windows where streaked and the walls where turning yellow, most likely from cigarette smoke. In the bedroom Claire and I had chosen, there was a huge puddle of what I hoped was water.

"This house is so gross!" Renesmee screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at the girls' overreaction.

"Ewe! It's a RAT!" I heard Claire scream. "Someone kill it!" There was a pause then a scream. "GROSS NESSIE! You just like, ate it! You don't know where it's been!"

"I didn't _eat _it! And be quiet. I haven't been hunting, for like, a week." Renesmee argued.

"You could have at least gave it a bath first or something."

"Go give your sandwich a bath!"

"Oh my god, Claire, Renesmee, shut up!" Jacob complained. "Renesmee, she's right, you don't know where that rat has been. You shouldn't touch animals like that if you don't know where you have been."

"Jacob, Claire, you're starting to sound like my parents!" Renesmee complained.

"Edward would have told you not to waste time on such a small animal if he was here." Jacob pointed out. "He wouldn't care how dirty the animal is."

"I never said you sounded like my dad..."

"Ha, Jacob you sound like Bella!" I laughed. Jacob and Renesmee both glared at me. "Sorry. Claire, let's leave the old married couple to their issues and go clean our room."

"Okay." She said, and we continued to the bedroom. "Ew! Quil! YUCK! This had better be water I'm standing in."

"I don't think so..." I answered. I could smell that it was NOT water, but I wasn't about to tell her what she was standing in. "If you want, you can go have a shower, and by the time you're done, I'll have this room clean."

"Okay," She said, and left the room. I was just about to start mopping up the 'water' when I heard a scream. I automatically dropped the mop and ran towards the scream. I was prepared for the worst when I reached the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked Claire, who was in just her underwear, still screaming.

"There's a dog laying in the tub!" She said, pointing to the tub. There was a golden retriever laying in the tub. He looked up at me and his tail started wagging.

"We've got a pet!" Jacob said from behind me. "If Renesmee doesn't eat it."

"I'm not going to eat your dog, Dog." Renesmee teased.

"Since when are you scared of dogs, Claire?"

"I'm not. It surprised me." She grumbled. I smiled and picked the dog up out of the tub. "Thanks. Now can I shower?"

"Yeah." I said, and the three of us- and the dog- left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heh, this is where is gets fun to write. The new characters introduced in this chapter[and the next] are based on some of my best friends. You'll know which one you are when you read this, either by the name, or the way the person acts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I am really bad for remembering to put this, so I never have owned Twilight and never will... unfortunately. **

CPOV

We had been in Duck Bay for one week now. Renesmee and I attended a K-12 school- called Minegoziibe Anishinabe- on the near by reservation called Pine Creek. I really did like it here, and so did Quil. Although, Jacob and Renesmee where so caught up in each other, I haven't talked to them much. Even when Renesmee and I where at school, and Quil and Jacob where out, running, Renesmee rarely talked to me. None of our classes where together, and she had met some new people.

Typical. A gorgeous girl and an average girl are new to the school, who would notice the average one? It was like grade seven all over again. At first, she tried getting me to sit with her and her new friends at lunch, but they didn't like me. Renesmee had stood up for me, but I told her it was okay.

Besides, I, too, had found a new set of friends. Jamie, Katie and Bee. They all lived here in Pine Creek, but they visited Duck Bay often.

"Hey, Claire, tell me about La Push." Bee said. Her dark hair reached just under her bust, and she had straight across bangs. "Any cute guys?" Of course she'd ask that. Bee was boy crazy.

"I don't know, I don't pay to much attention to many of the boys..." I said. I tried to think of a cute boy to name, other than Quil, but none came to mind.

"Aw, why not? Come on, there has to be one or two that have caught your attention!"

"Maybe she doesn't notice them, because she has a boyfriend." Katie mused. The blonde girl was playing with a fork, not paying to much attention.

"Oh my, do you?" Bee asked. Boyfriend was hardly the word I'd use to describe him, but I didn't have any other words to use. "Oh, you must miss him terribly!"

"Who said I had one?" I asked. They all looked at me, wanting an answer. "Okay, yeah, I do." The three girls squealed and told me to tell them all about him. I could go on forever, about Quil. I told them everything- except the wolf part. They didn't need to know that...They couldn't.

When the bell rang, I had to stop telling them about Quil and get to class. I had math. Jamie was in my class. She was great in math, like me. We would both zip through the math quickly then spend the rest of the class talking.

Jamie was nice. She wasn't very girly, she didn't show to much interest in boys compared to the other too, but she liked hearing about Quil as much as they did. Something told me none of them had ever been in a serious relationship before.

Of course, the girls wanted to meet Quil. I was sure Quil would want to meet them too. They waited eagerly with me while I waited for Quil and Jacob to pull up in the Guardian. I missed Quil's old car. It was old and didn't run as well as it should, but I loved it.

"What kind of car does he drive?" Bee asked me, standing on her tiptoes as if it would help her spot them.

"Uh, Mercedes Guardian?" I said. I didn't know if any of them would know what kind of car that was, but if any of them did, it would probably be Jamie.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh! Those cars are so nice! Wait, how did he get it?" Katie asked. I wasn't expected her to have any interest in cars. I guess it was like Rosalie. She's the least likely kind of girl to love cars like she did.

"Uh, well. It is kind of, my car." I said. My father had put it in my name when I turned sixteen, only I wasn't suppose to drive it, because my mom didn't know about it. This was his way of getting me to stop bugging for a car and still not be able to drive. Jamie stared at me in amazement. "Yeah, uh, it was my mom's, but then my dad bought her a new one, a Ferrari when they got married." she continued to stare.

"A Ferrari?!" She asked. I nodded, then I heard the sound of Jacob and Quil's music, battling to be the loudest. I turned around and smiled. "There he is!"

The car stopped in front of me, so Quil was obviously driving. He got out of the car and Jacob slid over to the other side, to go find Renesmee. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I told him. "But my friends want to meet you. They're very excited."

"Oh really," He said, with his long warm arms wrapped around me. We stood like this for a while before I heard Bee whisper, 'That's soo cute.' then Katie hushed her.

"Go away." I muttered to them. Quil laughed and added, "Or at least give us a few minutes."

"Oh, of course, I mean, you two haven't seen each other, since, what? This morning? It would only be right to let you have a very long reunion." Jamie said. Katie nudged her.

"Jamie, shut up, or you won't get to ride in my car." I threatened. She gasped and pretended to zip her mouth shut and toss away an imaginary key. I pulled away from Quil and pointed to the three girls. "That's Bee, that's Katie and that's Jamie." I said, pointing at them individually as I said there names. "And this is Quil, as you all know." After the introduction, and the girls pestered us for a while longer, and Jacob finally drove up. "Bye, girls."

When we got home, Quil suggested we go out, just the two of us. Of course, I agreed eagerly. There wasn't much in Duck Bay. Just houses, trees and water, plus the small amount of road. We would probably spend our date in the water, considering that was the best option.

Sure enough, Quil called for me to bring my bathing suit, and Jacob added that Quil wanted me to wear a skimpy one. Quil got mad, but never denied it. All my bathing suits where the same anyways though, two pieces. All picked out by either Renesmee or Alice, all something Emily and Sam would aprove of. I pulled out a black one and stuffed it in my bag. I ran down stairs and followed Quil to the Guardian.

**Heh, I am amazed I got it on here. I used my mp3 player like a memory stick. xD I'll post the next one tomorrow,**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I lost my mp3 I'm using to get these things on the site, and I went crazy, turns out it was in my pocket. XD Okay, here is basically the same day, only Renesmee's point of view. Again, there is three new characters who are based on my BFFs! Reviews, please!**

RPOV

We had been in Duck Bay for a week now. I loved it here so much, but I missed my family. Me and Jacob have spent so much time together, it's amazing. We've... um, brought our relationship to the next level, you could say. I don't know what my father will say when we get back, but hopefully he won't rip my lover to pieces.

On our first day of school, I was approached by a very pretty girl. The brunette was about the same height at my mom, and had a great taste in clothes. Her name, Nikita, seemed quite modern, so I assumed she had been changed just recently, but she seemed to have her thirst under control. But I hadn't noticed much of that at first. I was distracted by the eyes, they made me so homesick. But, her golden eyes screamed out her confusion. Of course, most vampires didn't know that a male vampire and female human could give birth together, and I often had vampires confused.

**(A/N: It's not the same Nikita as that day at the beach, by the way.)**

After a while of talking and getting to know each other a bit, I told her what I was. She seemed surprised and had a lot of questions as to how I came to be. I told her the whole story. We quickly became friends.

Her, um, Coven, consisted of her and two other girls, Cee and Ella. Ella was- like I had first guessed- a goody-two shoes. She was so polite and didn't say anything at all when Cee would mention how the boy who had just walked by them deserved to be punched because he was too 'pretty' and 'soft'. Cee told me that both girls where goody-two shoes who would never hurt a fly.

Cee was, well, the typical popular girl. She was tall, about as tall as Rosalie, and had brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a West 49 hoodie with a Roxy shirt and a pair of Silver jeans today and similar designer outfits all week. Today I was sitting at our usual lunch table with Ella and Nikita. I could Cee see walking towards us at human pace, with a lunch tray, which was purely for show.

I picked up my apple and tossed it up and down a few times before taking a bite. It had been, like, two days since I had last hunted. I wanted a snack. The three girls stared at me in horror.

"Ew." Cee said, while Ella covered her mouth.

"Why would you ... bite that?" Nikita asked me. I laughed at their reaction.

"Remember, I'm half human. It doesn't taste that bad to me. I mean, of course I prefer blood, but, it's been, like two days." I said, sticking out my tongue and taking another, bigger bite of the apple.

"Hey, so, that boy who drops you off and picks you up every day, who is he?" Ella asked.

"Jacob, my boyfriend." I said.

"Pretty sure that's the wrong word for him.." Nikita said. Nikita already knew everything about me and Jacob, and the situation with Claire, because she could read minds, like my dad. Another thing that made me homesick. She reminded me a lot of my dad, and that wasn't the only reason why. "Sorry. I don't mean to make you miss your family..."

"It's okay, and you are right." I said.

"How do you stand his scent? Ugh, gross. I would think he was a werewolf or something, but we all know only girls are werewolves." Cee said as she picked apart her sandwich. What was she talking about? I only knew one girl werewolf, and Leah was considered different.

"He is." I answered. Cee and Ella stared at me, but Nikita already knew. "Since when are only girls werewolves?"

"Did he... imprint on you?" Cee asked, ignoring my question. I nodded.

"I'm sure your father didn't like that." Nikita said, flipping a fork into the air by lightly tabbing one end.

"Actually, it was my mom who freak out. She jumped at him, but Seth got in the way." I explained. Of course, they where curious as to how my family coped with it and all that, so I spent my lunch talking about Jacob, while I could here Claire going on about Quil on the other side of the room. She had befriended three girls, who, for some reason, my friends didn't like. I should have asked them, maybe they had a good reason. I decided I would, but not yet. Maybe I should just ask Ella, since she was the nicest, or Nikita, since she was the one I befriended first. Just not Cee, she would give me a pile of no good reasons and the one real reason, and rant about them. Cee was just one of those girls who didn't know when to shut up.

I had English with Ella, that was when I would talked to her.

"Hey, Ella, can I ask you something?" I said, as I penciled in a few more answers on the reading comprehension booklet.

"Yeah, for sure." She answer, not looking up from the page she was reading.

"Um, why don't you guys like Katie, Jamie and Bee?" I asked. Bee and Cee. I loved that, and thought they should be friends. It would be cute!

"Well... I'm not sure if I can tell you that. I mean, you are still half human."

"Oh, come on, please!" I pleaded. She smiled and agreed. It was easier than I thought.

Turns out, the three girls where werewolves. I wondered if they had told Claire? They weren't such great friends if they hadn't. Here, boys didn't become werewolves, only girls. I told her back home, it was the opposite. Only the boys phased, except for the one exception.

I was standing with Nikita when Jacob pulled up in Claire's Guardian. I smiled and got into the car, waving to my friends.

"Your new friends stink, and there smell is on you." Jacob complained. When I first told him about them, he was mad, of course. But he forgave me, again, of course. Unfortunately, Quil didn't. He got so mad, he phased, right there in the wide open yard in front of our house. If anyone had saw the whole town would be obsessing over it, and thank god, they weren't.

"They say the same about you." I told him with a smirk.

I was getting ready for bed when my cell rang. I got to it quickly and answered, since there was no way anyone who didn't know my secret was calling. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I said, a little too happily.

"Nessie, you're dad and Jasper found Jeff, and they killed him, but my vision hasn't changed, she is still in danger. I don't know what our next move is, but we'll phone you right as soon as we know. Bye, Renesmee, I love you. Bella wants to talk to you." She said all to quickly. I was just about done processing everything she had said when I heard my moms beautiful voice.

"Hey baby. How's Duck Bay? Oh, I miss you so much," She said,

**Nicole, do you see which one you are now? If not, wow! I thought you where the smart one. Everyone else, I hope you're liking this story as much as I like writing it. Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I didn't realize until it was posted on the site and I had to go, but the end of that chapter wasn't in there. It ended funny, didn't it? So here's how it should have ended. Oh, and, I'm sorry I took so long to get this up.**

_"Hey Alice!" I said, a little too happily._

_"Nessie, you're dad and Jasper found Jeff, and they killed him, but my vision hasn't changed, she is still in danger. I don't know what our next move is, but we'll phone you right as soon as we know. Bye, Renesmee, I love you. Bella wants to talk to you." She said all to quickly. I was just about done processing everything she had said when I heard my moms beautiful voice._

_"Hey baby. How's Duck Bay? Oh, I miss you so much," She said. She sounded sad and worried. "And your father is going crazy, not knowing everything you do at every moment." I laughed at that. I was sure he hated it, and when he did find out, he would be so mad..._

_"Oh, I miss you too, mom! It's so weird with no parental supervision, when I'm used to having an overprotective dad, plus seven other vampires watching my every move. Not to mention all the werewolves watching out for me."_

_"You're loving it." She guessed. Of course I was! But I still missed her insanely._

_"Yeah, actually, but I still miss you!"_

_"I miss you too, I can't wait until you come home and are all safe again. Oh, baby, your dad wants to talk to you." She said, then there was a pause and I could her my fathers velvet voice. I talked for a while with him- the whole time he was asking about me and Jacob. He was kind of upset at the fact that Jacob and I had been sharing a bed, and probably guessed what else we had done besides sleep in that bed, because he muttered, 'I'll deal with the mutt later,' under his breath and very quickly.- but then he had to go. That was nice, I got to talk to Alice- Even if only momentarily- my mom and my dad. _

_I left my bedroom to go tell them what Alice had told me. _

_A/N:_**There, that's the ending. Now here is chapter 16~ Woah, 16 already?**

CPOV

The beach had been so packed! Obviously the Duck Bay locals loved to swim, and stayed very long. We spent most of the day there, but we wanted privacy, so Quil and I drove to the house and left the guardian in the driveway and I ran inside to give the keys to Jacob, who was watching a romantic comedy with Renesmee. Okay, they weren't really watching it, but it was on and they where in the living room.

When I got back outside, there was an enormous wolf sitting in the lawn. I gasped and looked around, but nobody seemed to be near. Plus, it was so dark out, would they be able to see him if they did look out? I smiled as the large wolf laughed at my reaction. I shook my head and rolled my eyes in fake annoyance and ran over to my wolf.

I hopped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he started to run. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't care. Even though a physic vampire had seen me die in the near future, I didn't care. I knew I was safe with Quil and always would be.

When we stopped, we were on a dock, and no one was here. It looked like no one _ever _came here. The dock was broken off at one side and the other had been destroyed, but one part of it, the main part, that was still in tact. I kicked off my shorts as I waited for Quil to phase and slip his on. When he had his shorts on he took my hand and we ran down the dock and jumped into the water.

I shivered when I reached the surface. The water was so cold! Quil noticed, swam up to me and wrapped his arms around my body to warm me up. I turned and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"We don't have to swim if it's to cold for you." He said, knowing, as much as we'd like to, we couldn't stay intertwined like this the whole time. I nodded and he helped me back up onto the dock and climbed up.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked, as I positioned my self so I could easily rest my head on Quil's perfectly tone chest.

"When you're at school, I circle the area, just to make sure. I came across this place." He said, playing with my hair. "Plus, I never saw anyone here."

"Does Jake know about it?" I asked. I hoped that was a no, I didn't want anyone else to know about this place. I wanted it for myself and Quil.

"He does, but Renesmee doesn't like docks, remember?" He said, knowing perfectly why I was asking. "She prefers beaches, and there is a deserted beach just over there." He pointed over his shoulder towards the trees. I nodded. I was glad, this would be our spot. We sat there talking, cuddling and occasionally one of us would lean in and give the other a kiss, until the sun started to come up. I gasped, had we really just been sitting here talking, all night? "Wow, time flies by even faster when you're with someone you love than when you're having fun." Quil said with a smile.

"It feels like we've only be out here, for, like, an hour, maybe." I said. He nodded in agreement and I continued. "I'm still not ready to leave."

"We have to, you need to get to school." He said, standing up, but not pulling away from me. Instead he lifted me with him. He swung me onto his back and exploded into a large wolf, just like that. He had done this many times before, but it still freaked me out to be one him while he did this. I hugged into his warm soft fur and closed my eyes. Not because I was scared, but because I was tired.

I awoke to Renesmee complaining. "How come she gets to stay home? I was up all night too, and it was your doings."

"Yeah, but you're the one who didn't want to stop, plus we knew the time the whole way." Jacob argued back. They really where like an old married couple. Soon they would be, well without the old. They would never grow old. Jacob would continue to phase forever and Renesmee would never age again. She was fully grown and would never change again.

"So? Plus I was a lot more active the whole night, she wasn't!" Renesmee was really starting to rebel against Jacob. She never listened to him, but expected him to be there for her when she wanted him to be. And, of course, he was, always.

"I can go to school!" I called from the bedroom. My short sleep was enough rest to be able to go.

"Claire, you where up all night." Quil called from what sounded like the kitchen. "Sleep."

"I'm fine, I'll go to school." I said, getting up and pulling on a pair of shorts, a tank top and a light sweater. I pushed my hair back into a messy ponytail and walked into the living room where Nessie and Jake where looking at each other with such love in their eyes, you would have never guessed they had been fighting just seconds before.

I continued into the kitchen to find Quil eating cereal from a large mixing bowl. I laughed and went to sit with him. The table and chairs that where in this house where in awful shape. I sat down on the chair next to Quil.

CRACK!

I hit the floor. The chair had broken under my small 118 pound body. I looked up at Quil. First he looked worried, then relieved to see I wasn't hurt, then he laughed.

I stood up and shot him an evil glance. He saw it, and it just made him laugh harder.

When I got to school, Bee, Jamie and Katie came up to me immediately. "Claire, I need to talk to you." Bee said. She sounded intensely serious.

"What is it?" I asked, casually.

"Um, your boyfriend... he's... not fully human, is he?" She asked. Oh no! She had seen him phase! Did anyone else see? Would his secret be reviled? Would Renesmee be exposed too?

"Uh..." I started. I didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, I had no words.

"He is a werewolf?" She said, trying to get me to talk. I nodded. That was all that I could do. "And, Renesmee, that girl who hangs out with the Plastics," That's what Bee, Katie and Jamie called Ness' new friends, because they where to perfect. "She's a...?" oh crap! Renesmee couldn't be exposed. No way, not because of me. "Claire, I can see that they're not human and you are. It's easy to tell, it just hasn't hit me until now. Quil and Jacob are werewolves and Renesmee seems like a vampire, but not quite."

"How do you know?" I managed to get something out.

"We're... werewolves too." She said. I stared in shock. My god, couldn't I make any human friends that I actually _really_ like? Wait, all three where werewolves? Wow, I thought Leah was the only girl.

"But you're girls?" I questioned.

"Uh, yeah. We were confused as to why Jacob and Quil phased?" Bee said. I noticed the other two didn't seem to talk. I assumed Bee was the Alpha, like Jacob or Sam. Wait, why where they confused?

"They're descendants of the original Quileutes' wolves?" I said. "And, when the Cullens came to Forks, they started phasing, one by one. There is, like, seventeen of them now, because of the vampires that came for Edward and Bella's first wedding." I said. Okay, actually there was all the young wolves phasing because of what happened when Renesmee was born, but whatever.

"But... they're boys?" She said, still very confused.

"And you are girls?" I questioned. Maybe it really didn't matter what your gender was, and it was just a coincidence it was all boys and one girl back home and all girls with one boy here.

"Well, we've only had one male werewolf here, ever, so we assumed it was a chick thing and the one was a freak, but apparently not..."

"So, have you guys imprinted?" I asked. I assumed they knew what it meant.

"None of us have, but my sister did, and that's why she's not here anymore. She moved to the city that he lives in. And, my brother did too..." I nodded. I had a few more questions and so did they. We just stood there and talked in quiet voices until Renesmee interrupted us.

"Claire, I need to talk to you." She said, putting her hands on my shoulders and pulling me away. "Claire, Alice just called. Her vision changed. She can't see anything! There must be werewolves or something getting involved." She said it quietly and pretty quickly, so any human would have to be close and paying attention to understand.

I turned to Bee, Jamie and Katie. It had to be them getting involved. Quil and Jacob always told themselves they weren't getting involved with anything, so they wouldn't mess with Alice's visions. It had to be them. Renesmee looked over at them too.

"Think it's them?" She nodded.

"More than likely. As long as you're friends with them, I guess we won't know whether you're safe or not." She explained.

**Ooh, Are the wolves involved because they're saving her, or putting her in danger? You'll have to keep reading to find out. **

**New character in next chapter... xD **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Especially, deluded-but-sane, SarahxEmmett and I Am Switzerland 101, who have been reviewing for a while now, and on almost every chapter! You guys are awesome! Ily ALL. **


	17. Chapter 17

RPOV

I was insanely worried about Claire, and Nikita, Ella and Cee were not happy about it. They where kind of pissed.

"She's hanging out with the dogs." Nikita explained. "Plus, you should hear some of the things she thinks about you! She thinks you're bratty."

"She's my best friend." I answered. I didn't believe Claire would think anything mean about me, and if she did, it was probably true. I was a bit of a brat sometimes. Even though Claire and I didn't talk much at school, and where way to busy with Jacob and Quil in the evenings, it didn't mean I didn't still love her. "She has been since were little kids."

"I don't see how you could be friends with someone like her. She seems really... needy. Like, really dependant, you know? Plus, she's really annoying. Like, she is in my math class, and she sits there with that Jamie kid the whole time, giggling! Her laugh is incredibly annoying! Like, does she even do her math homework?" Cee was really starting to piss me off. Claire was my best friend, and I wasn't going to just sit here and listen to Cee talk trash about her.

"Oh, shut up! Do you ever stop complaining?" I asked, standing up. "She's a better friend than you will ever be! You're such... a bitch!" I shrieked. Cee stared at me in shock. I must have been the only person to ever stand up to her, because she was fuming. She had the same expression my mom had when she found out Jacob had imprinted on me, the same expression my dad had when I got in trouble at school for the first time, and the same expression Rosalie had each time Jacob was near.

Nikita looked at me and smiled. She was glad I stood up to Cee. I guess she wanted someone to for a long time, but couldn't. Ella bit her lip. She was insanely nervous.

"Excuse me?! No one talks to me like that!" She screamed standing up, too. I could see Claire, from the corner of my eye, standing up to see what was going on.

"Well, maybe it's time some one does!" I snapped.

"Why do you even care about her? She's a worthless human!" She said the last part quickly. To quickly for any human to understand, even if they where paying attention, which everyone was.

"She's been there since I was a little girl. She is my best friend. I'm not going to just sit here while you diss her!" I shouted. Claire looked worried and her friends looked mad. Everyone around us wanted a fight. They obviously didn't realize if me and Cee got into a fight now, this whole room would be destroyed, and a lot of them would end up hurt. Nikita tried not to laugh at the mental image she was getting from my imagination.

"Whatever! Just, don't talk to me anymore. Why don't you go sit with your annoying best friend?"

"I will!" I said, turning around. All eyes in the room where on me as I walked towards Claire and the wolves. I sat down in the empty chair next to Claire. "Excuse my scent, I know you hate it." I said, quietly and quickly to the wolves. I knew they would hear and understand.

"It's okay." Bee said. Well, I think she was the one that was Bee. I looked back over at my _former _lunch table. Nikita and Ella where both getting mad at Cee. Nikita and Ella stood up and where walking towards us, trying hard to stay at human pace.

"Can we sit here?" Nikita asked. She didn't bother to bring her prop, and neither did Ella. Bee nodded.

Jamie scrunched up her nose and so did Ella. We sat in silence for a while. No one talked, but Bee and Nikita where glaring at each other. It reminded me of my father and Jacob. Two natural enemies forced to be this close because of people they cared about. Again, it made me homesick.

Nikita closed her eyes. "I'm really sorry Ness. I'll try to stop." Bee looked at Claire with questioning eyes.

"She can read minds." Claire answered the silent question, "It reminds Ness of her dad, and it is making her feel homesick." Nikita stared at her then looked back at me, one eye brow raised.

"She knows me really well..." I said. I hadn't talked to Claire in a while, and she knew all this anyways. We didn't need to talk that much to know how the other was feeling.

"Oh, and Nessie," Claire said, turning to me. "Thanks."

"Any time. Besides, some one needed to say something to her." I told her. I looked back at the table and Cee was sitting there, still fuming. When she realized I was looking, she stood up and gracefully left the room.

**{A.N: I'm changing POV here, you'll see who it is soon. Nicole will hate me! But, Idc, it's fun.}**

I pushed the familiar cafeteria doors open, with little force. They still swung open, and all the humans close enough where staring. At the far table I could see her. Nikita. She turned her head towards me when I thought her name. Plus, her possy, Ella and... where is Cee? I could also see the half-vampire she had told me about. Renesmee? Plus... four others?

I walked closer, and Nikita turned back. Ella had a huge grin on her face, and the others had all looked up at me now. I could smell vampire already, the smell I had gotten use to, and almost loved. I didn't know how I went a whole month with out seeing her. Staying away from her was the hardest thing I had ever done. Having me near her was the hardest thing for her, but I couldn't help it. It was like gravity, almost, only... more powerful.

"Look who's back." Ella sang. I knew Nikita had to be rolling her eyes right now. She mumbled something like "the stupid wolf should have never laid eyes on me."

_'You where just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' _I told her through thought. I remembered the first time I saw her. She had been hunting. She had just sucked a grizzly bear dry, when I opened my mouth to insult her. She turned, looked me in the eyes and said, "Don't even go there, mutt." I didn't pay to much attention to her insult. I was to amazed by her beautiful, bright golden eyes, her wonderful brown hair, and her perfect features. She had stared at me in horror and let out an, 'Oh no.' She was the one I had imprinted on. I didn't think it would have happened to me, but it did. And I was glad.

Nikita shuddered and said, "Don't freaking remind me. That was the day my life was ruined." She said the words harshly, and they ripped at my heart. She smirked.

"Who is he?" One of the girls at the table asked. The human.

"Nikita's stalker." Bee said, rolling her eyes.

"And Bee's brother." Jamie smirked. Bee elbowed her in the gut and Jamie held her stomach. "The only boy in the pack." She spit out, gasping for air.

"I'm not her stalker." I muttered.

"He imprinted on Nikita." Katie said with a laugh. "Of course, Nikita hates him, but he loves her. I think it's hilarious." I let out a growl and Bee stared at me.

"Oh, go home Brendan!" Jamie ordered. I was glad she beat Bee to saying it. I hated being in this pack, when my sister was the Alpha. Having to obey her every command was annoying.

"Make me." I challenged. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, when Bee interrupted her.

"Brendan, go. Leave. Now." I sighed and looked to Nikita.

"I'll miss you. See you later, love." I said, before turning and walking to the doors. All the human stared at me as I left.

**This one's kinda short. Nicole, don't kill me. Be glad I didn't make Nikita in love with him too... xD I just about did. Brendan is also based on a real life almost brother. (:**

**Also, there was one reviewer I forgot to mention, who I was going to, but I didn't know the about of r's and w's. xD **

-CrouchingTiger-Rawwwrrr- , thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMC! Second last chapter! The last one will be up... maybe later tonight? **

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel... I've already got an idea of what it's going to be... Should I?  
**

Nikita threw herself at the large animal and grasped his fur. Her razor sharp teeth ripped through the skin easily. She sucked the corpse dry and stood up, breathing in the air in search of her next victim.

She could smell the sweetest scent she had ever smelled. Human. She was in full hunting mode, so there was no stopping now. This poor, unsuspecting human would become the prey, and she was the predator.

Within seconds she was standing, crouched into hunting position, in front of the girl. It was foolish for her to have gone hunting this close to Good Harbour, of course there would be humans here. But it was to late now. The girl looked up at her, and smiled. Why was this foolish human smiling? Did she not know she would be dead soon? What really caught Nikita off guard, was when the girl addressed her my her name.

"Hey Nikita! You hunting?" Claire asked, casually. Her words hit her like a wrecking ball. Claire's eyes widened with realization. She was going to die. She turned to run, though it was no use, the vampire could easily catch up to her.

The blood tasted so sweet. The venom burned like hell. Nikita moaned in pleasure. Claire screamed out in pain.

"Nikita! NO! Stop, Nikita, STOP." Renesmee yelled. The half vampire jumped and pushed the brunette off of her best friend.

"Oh, Ness! Claire, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Nikita said. She shook her head and buried it into her hands. "No, I didn't mean it. I didn't want to do this!"

A large wolf appeared from the trees, lunging himself at the vampire. It all went black and then I could see the familiar living room, the familiar faces looked at me, with questioning looks, one knowing all to well what I had just seen.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't talk. All I could do was think. Thank god for brother. _Edward, we have to go. We have to save her._ I thought to him. _Help me, I can't... I just can't._ He nodded and stood up. He told everyone I had a vision. He explained what it was, since he knew it as well as I did. He told Jasper I couldn't move, and he was instantly at my side, waving in front of my face, trying to get my senses back. It wasn't working.

Everyone was ready, and I still couldn't speak. I could move, I was in my car now, with Jasper next to me, driving, Bella and Edward behind me in the back, worrying about their daughter and her best friend. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie where in Emmett's jeep, right behind us.

I tried to 'see' something important, that would help us. But I kept getting the same vision. Edward would tell Jasper to speed up whenever we realized we weren't going to make it.

Meanwhile... [CPOV]

"Oh, Claire! Hurry up! Let's go!" Renesmee called impatiently to me. "They're waiting! You're so slow!" She complained.

"Sorry, Ness. I'm only human." I called back, grabbing my hoodie and throwing it on. "I'm ready!" I opened the door of the room I shared with Quil and was greeted by Bono, **{A/N:Bryn's idea}** our new pet. The dog I had found the first time I came into this house. "Hey Bono, you ready?" I asked. He wagged his tail and ran in circles, getting excited. "Come on, boy!" I said, as he followed me to the door. Renesmee and I walked out the door and got into the box of Bee's old rusted up truck. I sat on the floor of it, in front of Quil and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me. Renesmee jumped in -like literally from the ground into the box in one hop- , after making sure I was the only human near.

She walked to the window and sat on Jacob's lap. He was sitting on the old tire that was back there. She opened the window and started giving Bee directions to Ella's house.

"So, are we picking up Nikita too?" Brendan said, when he realized who Ness was talking about.

"She's out hunting." Ella said. She had just jumped, from what seemed like nowhere, and sat down next to Renesmee and Jacob.

"You're pathetic." Bee called to her brother from the drivers seat. Jamie laughed.

"Oh, STFU." Brendan called back. "I'll get her one day. I mean, look at Renesmee and Claire, they can't get enough of the boys who imprinted on them. Right?" He said, looking mostly at me. I opened my mouth to answer, but Bee beat me to it.

"Yeah, but there is a difference. Quil and Jacob aren't creepers, plus they're hot." Brendan growled and Jacob and Quil laughed. I smiled.

"Like, seriously. If either of them weren't taken, I'd totally hit on them." She said, sticking her tongue out at them through the mirror.

"Stop flirting with Claire's man." Katie called to Bee.

"I'm not, I'm just saying." Bee said back. "Hey, Jacob, you got a brother?" Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, no. I've got two sisters though."

"Sorry, me neither." Quil replied. "We can hook you up with one of the pack members though, Seth's available." He teased. I laughed. Bee and Seth! That would be hilarious!

"We've got a handful of bloodsuckers all the girls seem to love too." Jacob said. "But, you'd have to get through the girls first. I think you and Emmett would be great together. I'll help you get rid of Rose." Renesmee elbowed him in the stomach and he held his gut. "Kidding..." He added.

APOV

"Drive faster, we're still not going to make it." Edward growled. He was getting impatient with Jasper's driving. I still couldn't talk, and Edward was still saying what I needed to be said. Then, it all went black. It was the same scene as before, Nikita sucking the blood of the large furry animal. She stood, and breathed in, smelling human. She was in front of Claire fast, about to bite in, Edward came flying out of the trees, Emmett and I right behind him.

We pulled the girl off, and Claire lay there, bleeding. We all looked uncomfortable, with the fresh blood oozing out of the crescent shaped cut. Nikita was apologizing profusely. Then, Jasper came out, his eyes bulging with thirst, his lips curled over his razor sharp teeth.

"Jasper! NO!" I screamed, jumping to push him away from the girl. She let out a spine chilling scream and again, a large wolf...four large wolves... before I could find out who they where, I was blinded.

"Damn those stupid wolves!" I screamed. I gasped. I could talk now. "We're going to make it, but Jazz..." He looked at me and sighed.

"Which human will I hurt this time?" He muttered. It was rhetorical, so no one answered. We had to decide on something. "I should have stayed home. I should go home."

"No, Jasper. Don't leave me." I pleaded. "We where able to stop you on Bella's birthday," Edward and Bella both flinched when I brought that up. They always did. "We will be able to stop you now. Besides, we don't have time to stop. Speed up." We were now driving as fast as my Porsche would go, which was pretty fast. The vision shifted again.

Again, it started the same, the animal, in front of Claire, bitting into the skin. Apparently there was no way of avoiding her being bitten...I jumped out, and pulled Nikita off of Claire. Claire let out a scream. I shivered as she screamed out 'the venom! Ugh, it burns!'

Renesmee came from out of the trees, her eyes wide with surprise. "Alice! What are you doing here? CLAIRE!" She screamed, when she saw her best friend laying on the ground. The poor girl. I didn't remember much of my human life, but no one could forget that burn.

"Oh, Claire! Ness, I'm sorry. I didn't want to... I should have stopped." Nikita said.

"Alice, what do we do? We have to do something!" Renesmee called. I panicked. I knew the only way to stop this was to suck the venom out... like Edward had that terrible night when James bit Bella... I shuddered at the memory.

"Uh..uh.." I stammered. What was wrong with me? This was the first time this had ever happened... My mind must have been somewhere else... A tall boy I recognized all to well, followed by three girls I had never seen before came out of the trees. They jumped into the air and exploded into giant wolves and it went black.

**Review and tell me what you think! Also, Brendan didn't say, "Shut the fuck up," he said "STFU," Like, Ess-tee-eff-yu. xD  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Last Chapter

**Sorry for not getting it up last night like I promised... I wanted it to be perfect... plus I wasn't totally sure about my ending... Well, here it is... the last chapter in my first fanfiction...**

**I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel soon!**

CPOV

The burning was impossible. The pain was excruciating. My insides burned as the venom spread, slowly, painfully. I could hear voices. Familiar voices. One apologizing and one demanding an answer. I could barely make out what they where saying, just enough to know what they where talking about. I couldn't even distinguish who they where. I tried to concentrate on them, get my mind off the horrendous pain. Anything to make this pain lessen.

I could hear someone stuttering. Trying to get the words out... who was it? The familiar voice ringed in my ears. Alice? She never stuttered... I let out a scream. The sound was piercing... but when I screamed, it was something else to concentrate on.

"Make it stop!" I managed to get out. I couldn't see. Everything was black. I couldn't move. My body felt dead. The only thing I could feel was the fire with in my body. It was the worst thing I had ever felt.

Let me die, now! Kill me please! I wanted to scream. But I knew I couldn't. I didn't. There was a reason I held on. I couldn't concentrate on anything, so what that reason was, was lost to me. I tried to think harder, but it was impossible.

I wished I was being beaten by 15 men the size of Emmett instead of this. That would be like getting a massage from someone with years of experience. I wished I was being run over by a semi carrying 200 cows instead of this. That would be like laying on the most comfortable bed ever made, with layers upon layers of memory foam. I wished I was falling, face first, into a pile of sharp rocks instead of this. That would be like floating peacefully in a crystal clear lake with the warm sun adding to my already tan body. Anything would be great compared to this.

I wished I could die.

Then I heard a voice that made my wish to just die be forgotten. I couldn't make out his words, just the worried tone of his voice. Then I could feel cold hands on my face, telling me to hold on, to stay. Telling me he would make it stop. The hands, why did they feel so cold? Was the burning that bad? I could have sworn it was a filthy blood sucker touching me, if it didn't send that familiar shock down my spine.

Filthy blood sucker. That's who did this to me. The stupid girl who tricked my best friend into trusting her. She didn't even think about it, she just bit. Edward controlled himself around Bella for two years. All of the Cullen's controlled themselves daily, why could she? Jasper, for crying out loud, controlled himself! I thought back on all the times I had came into the house, being so close to Jasper.. Not once did he ever even come close to slipping.

"Do something!" I heard him scream. "Don't let her go through this pain!" He was trying so hard not to phase right there.

If they stopped this torture... I would be human still afterward... I would age... I would die... And if they let it continue... for three more days... Quil and I could live forever, together.

"Save her!" He screamed again. I could tell by the shaking in his voice, he was angry. He was about to phase.

"Calm. Down. Quil." I spit out the words one by one. "Don't." I tried. I wished I could tell him... to let me suffer. I wanted to be with him forever, I would go through with this for him.

"Quil, she wants this. She wants to be a vampire. She wants to live with you forever." I could hear the stupid blood sucker who did this to me tell him.

"Why should I trust you, you blood sucking bitch!" He shouted. "You're the one that did this to her!"

"I'm not lying to you!" She yelled back. Oh, Quil, Believe her!

"Quil, she's telling the truth." I could hear the beautiful velvet voice say. It was Edward.. he had to believe Edward.

_'Edward...Tell him not to worry... tell him I love him. Tell him everything. _

"Quil, she loves you. She doesn't want you worrying. She is doing this, because she wants to stay with you forever... She is willing to go through this for you." He told Quil.

"No, Claire, you don't need to!" He said, grabbing me again. "Claire, I will make it stop..." No, Quil... Ugh, this was only adding to the pain.

"I want to." I managed to choke out.

Then the pain doubled. I let out a scream. That was stupid, I didn't want Quil worrying about me. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath and welcomed the burning. The pain continued to get worse. I lay there for minutes, hours, days, weeks, years. I couldn't tell the difference. Time was nothing to me. All there was, was the burning, and Quil's touch.

Then it started to stop. The fire started to die down. Everything was still black, but I could feel my body, I could move it. Some one with scalding hot hands that matched the burn perfectly held mine. The temperature was the same, but it made me feel different. The burning was excruciating, his touch was soothing. It made me feel safe, like nothing else in the wold mattered.

"How is she?" I heard a calm voice ask.

"I don't know... this is stupid... I shouldn't have let this happen..." Quil answered. I heard someone jump up from the couch downstairs and run up. The foot steps got closer and stoped behind Quil.

"Oh, she's... so pretty..." I heard Renesmee whisper.

"She's never been merely pretty..." Quil said. I smiled slightly, despite the pain. I heard the air around Quil's head make way as he turned to look at me again.

"Quil, it will only be a while now..." Alice assured him. "Maybe who should sleep a bit... it's been three days, you need your rest." Had he been beside me this whole time? And, where were we? I knew we couldn't still be in the forest... but I don't remember moving at all.

"No, I'm going to stay with her. I... I _can't_ leave..." Oh, no. He had stayed up three days just so he could sit beside me? Wasn't he bored?

"How could he have been bored? He's been worrying to much to do anything else. To think anything else." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"She's... okay?" I heard Quil asked. I could hear the fabric of Edward's turtle neck scrunch up as he nodded once... twice.

"Quil." I said, struggling not to scream. I though it was going away, but apparently not as much as I thought. When I talked it made the pain a lot worse.

"Claire, are you alright? How do you feel?" He asked, getting anxious.

"I'm fine." I lied, keeping my eyes shut. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. He kissed my forehead before I closed my eyes and let the burning take over completely again.

**{A/N: That was not very fun to write. It killed me a little inside.}**

When the burning was completely gone, I finally allowed my eyes to open. It was so clear... I could see _everything._

I could smell and hear _everything_. I could even _taste_ everything.

But the only thing I could really see was him. A huge smiled spread across his face. In less then a second I was standing in front of him with my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Um, Claire." He said. I pulled away, embarrassed. Did he not love me anymore? Because I was a vampire? Oh, it had been so foolish of me to think this would be good! I thought I would get forever with him, and now I've gone and lost him! Stupid, stupid girl! If I could cry, I would be right now. "It's great to have you back, but you're very strong."

"Oh!" Right! I forgot that with being a vampire, I was very strong, and since I was young, I was very, very strong. Maybe stronger than Emmett... I wrapped my arms around him again, carefully now. "Oh, Quil, I love you."

"I love you too... but aren't you...uh... thirsty?" He asked. Then I could feel my throat burning. It ached. I hadn't noticed it until he brought it to my attention. I nodded.

"Claire! You're... oh, my goodness! You're so different!" Renesmee sang as she skipped into the room. "I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful!" Jacob followed close behind her, and Bee, Jamie and Katie where there too. I looked around. The room was familiar. Carlisle's room back in Forks... We came back?

"Nessie!" I called. My voice sounded like singing. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly, then loosened my grip. "Gah! Sorry, that didn't hurt did it?"

"Not to much." She said, stretching out.

"Oh, you stink." Bee said when she came up to me for her hug.

"As do you." I replied, giving her a quick gentle hug. I hugged Jamie and Katie too, before turning back to Quil.

"Quil, are you ... okay with this?" I asked him. The room quickly emptied to give us our privacy. "I mean, with me being a vmpire?"

"Of course I am." He said."Besides, even if I wasn't, there is no going back now. The only thing is... you know we can never have kids, right?"

Oh my god. That didn't even occur to me! Oh, I was stupid. I wanted to start a family with Quil so bad, and I knew he did too... Stay strong Claire! Don't let him know!

I knew if he thought that I regretted this at all, he would kill the one who did this to me. As much as I hated Nikita and, I knew I could never forgive her... I still didn't want her to die!

"I know. I considered that... but we can adopt, like Carlisle and Esme!" I said. He looked at me, like he knew I was upset.

"Claire, you didn't even think of that." He guessed.

"No... I didn't." I admitted.

"And you're upset about it." He knew me to well.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, it's okay. As long as we have each other, we don't need to have kids... You're still beautiful, by the way." He pointed towards a small hand mirror on the table. I picked it up and looked at the amazing woman on the other side. She had the same smooth straight hair as me, but her face was a lot more magnificent. Her jaw line was perfect, her lips, the most gorgeous shade of pink, her nose, just the right size and shape. But the thing that caught my attention the most, was her eyes. Bright crimson. Deadly. The eyes of a killer.

"Wow..." I breathed, the beautiful woman having the same expression when she saw me... This couldn't be me I was looking at... but it was...

"Go hunt." Quil whispered to me, putting his too-big hand over the mirror and put it back on the table.

"Come with me." I suggest.

"Sure." He said, and we walked down to the first floor.

Renesmee pulled me out into the forest. Bella, Alice and Quil followed. "Hunting, eh? Um, how?"

"Oh, silly, Claire! It's easy. Very instinctual. When you smell the animals blood, you'll know what to do."

"Kay..." I ran with them. We ran quickly, it was amazing. Quil had to phase to keep up with us. Even though I was moving a mile every second, I still had time to look at everything. The small bugs I didn't know existed before, the bright colour of all things green, the way the others sparkled, even with little sun light. I guess it wasn't noticeable to humans.

Then I could smell it. A big grizzly bear. I breathed in deep through my nose. I knew exactly where he was. I ran in his direction. When I found him, I jumped for his throat, toying with him a bit. He thought he could take me. HA! I grabbed the fur around his neck and sunk my super sharp teeth into the skin.

The blood soothed my throat, only for a second. I stood up to find Alice, Renesmee and Bella all looking at me, amazed, and Quil looking uncomfortable.

"Edward, much." Renesmee muttered. I didn't get it, but Alice looked down at my clothes. I followed her gaze, expecting the light sun dress I was wearing to be ripped, but it was in prefect shape, with out a speck of dirt. I brought my hands to my hair. It was perfectly in place.

"I'm not a messy eater." I said.

"Then I started running towards the deer I could smell. I lunged for the biggest one, and sucked him dry too.

When I was done, I told the girls I was going back, and they continued to hunt. Quil stayed a wolf, and I climbed up onto his back and he ran home, slowly.

I whispered, "I love you, Quil Ateara." into his large furry ear.

When we got back to the house, he phased into his human form and slipped his jean cut-offs on.

"Claire," He said, turning around and wrapped his scorching arms around my waist. "I love you. Marry me."

"Of course." I said, before kissing him.

"We can have a double wedding!" Renesmee squealed as she entered the room.

**How did you guys like it? Review and tell me what you thought! Also : .net/s/4917275/1/ Read it. =]**

**The sequel starts tomorrow! I'll give you the end of the link when it's up here. REVIEW, please!  
**


	20. Sequel?

**Authors Note.**

**I really, really wanted to get the sequel up by my birthday, [today] but I'm having issues...**

**Okay, so for the sequel, I've got it mostly planned out, but I'm having trouble starting it, so I need you guys to help me make a decision...**

**Would you guys rather I started with...**

**1. The first two years of Claire's 'existence' as a vampire in Quil's point of view...**

**or...**

**2. Two years after this story ends when she's got it almost completely under control?**

**or...**

**3. A third option? [If you've got an idea, I'm open to them, as usual...]**

**Also, I got a really good review on the last chapter. It was about how Claire is suppose to be a crazed newborn and she would have trouble being around Quil and Renesmee... but remember... the shape-shifters don't smell appealing to vampires. Also... I don't know about Renesmee... but I didn't want Claire attacking her best friend. :/ So, I hope you don't hate me, but I am not keeping true to Stephenie Meyer's rules... Thanks Miss Capgirl, for bringing this to my attention.**

**Thanks~**

**Also. . . Emmett, my teddy bear, says "Hi."**


	21. Sequel!

**Hey guys! I finally got the sequel up! I know it's been forever, but please forgive me. Real life got in the way again. Usually I'd like to babble over nothing here, but I'll just give you the link now.**

**.net/s/4956527/1/**

**Go read it!**

**Also, you should read my friends story...**

**.net/s/4917275/1/Cullens_in_my_hometown**

**She's the one Nikita is based on. :P**


End file.
